La Communauté des Bras Cassés
by Roselyne
Summary: Vous pensiez que les neuf qui partirent détruire l'anneau unique de Sauron étaient de braves et fiers aventuriers? Grossièèèèèère erreeeeeuuuur! Et dire que le sort des Terres du Milieu repose sur cette équipe de bras cassés...
1. Debriefing

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS  
**

**Chapitre 1 – Debriefing.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La longue journée de marche venait d'arriver à son terme. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, mais Gandalf avait préféré que la compagnie s'arrête avant la nuit tombée pour plusieurs raisons. L'endroit semblait propice, un rassemblement de huit rochers dans un espace dégagé qui pourrait leur permettre de distinguer des ennemis qui s'approcherait tout en se cachant parmi les rochers au besoin, la lumière encore présente pour rassembler plus facilement du bois pour le feu du repas du soir... ainsi que l'état un peu second dans lequel la plupart des membres de la communauté se trouvaient après la nuit agitée de la veille. Les rochers étaient par un amusant hasard presque disposés en cercle et chacun des membres était assis sur son propre roc.

"Bon", commença Aragorn en s'asseyant à son tour. "On va pouvoir faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, et préparer la journée de demain".

"On ne peut pas !". Sam jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, puis se retourna vers les autres. "Tout le monde n'est pas là".

"Boromir est absent", expliqua Legolas au froncement de sourcils d'Aragorn.

"Il est parti chercher du bois pour le feu", répondit le ranger. Il porta un regard tout autour de lui. "En plus, tous les rochers sont occupés".

"Super...", Pippin eut un soupire bruyant, tous se tournèrent vers lui. "Ça veut dire qu'en plus de l'attendre, il va falloir faire rouler un nouveau rocher par ici".

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

"On se pose juste la question", dit Merry en bourrant une pipe d'herbes à fumer du vieux Brandybuck.

"Mais y a pas de questions à se poser!", le ton d'Aragorn commençait à monter avec son énervement, comme à chaque fois que Merry ouvrait la bouche. "On se répartit les tâches à chaque arrêt avant de réellement pouvoir se reposer. Ici Boromir a reçu la corvée du bois, c'est tout."

"Noooon, mais nous prends pas pour plus con qu'on est", reprit Gimli. "Boromir, c'est quand même rare qu'il s'éloigne à ce point".

"Oui", ajouta Sam avec un sourire amer. "Je dirais qu'on l'a toujours à portée de vue de M'sieur Frodon".

"Mais y a pas de distance maximum!", le ranger commençait à sentir la migraine qu'il avait refoulée toute la journée, revenir en force. "Et puis tout dépend de la corvée qu'on reçoit."

"Oui, ça c'est vrai", Legolas vint à la défense de son ami d'enfance. "Habituellement, quand c'est à moi à aller chercher du bois, je parcours parfois de grandes distances pour trouver rapidement du petit bois sec. Mais je loupe toujours le début des réunions."

Aragorn serra les mâchoires face à ce reproche caché.

"Moi, je suis toujours là", dit Sam avec un sourire fier.

Gimli lui jeta un regard en biais. "Ouais, d'ailleurs, on se demande pourquoi..."

"Tu dois être vachement indispensable...", rajouta l'elfe avec un demi-sourire.

Par un éclair rare de génie, Sam parut sentir l'ironie des paroles et renchérit: "En tout cas, je suis plus indispensable que Boromir, vu que je suis à la totalité de chaque réunion."

"Et toc!". Frodon était content de pouvoir laisser sortir un peu de son amertume face aux regards insistants que le fils du Gondor jetait habituellement à l'anneau de Sauron qu'il portait au cou.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

"Moi ce que je trouve bizarre...", Legolas se pencha légèrement vers Aragorn, "c'est que tu n'arrives pas à faire la part des choses."

"...même si tu es en froid avec Boromir.", rajouta Merry.

"De quoi?", Aragorn sembla tomber des nues.

Merry cligna des yeux. "De quoi _"de quoi"? _"

Aragorn fixait intensément le hobbit: "Qui c'est qui est en froid avec Boromir?"

"C'est pas toi?"

Pippin vint à la rescousse de son cousin: "Moi c'est ce que j'avais compris aussi."

"N'importe quoi!", Aragorn fronça les sourcils, "Je suis en froid avec personne!"

"Aragorn...", Frodon sentait l'énervement du ranger monter, et tenta de radoucir les mœurs. "... loin de nous l'idée de nous immiscer dans ta vie personnelle..."

Un raclement de gorge interrompit la conversation, et sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Gandalf.

"Je vous signale", commença le vieux magicien, "...que quand vous aurez bien discutaillé une plombe, et qu'il va falloir démarrer la réunion, y en a qui vont faire la gueule, je vous le garanti."

"Non, mais elle va attendre deux secondes, la réunion !", Aragorn leva une main impérative vers Gandalf. "On m'agresse, là!"

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul par rapport au ranger.

"Non mais personne t'agresse...", commença Gimli d'un ton faussement rassurant, "Viens pas faire ta vierge effarouchée, là..."

Legolas tenta de calmer le jeu et s'adressa calmement au ranger: "On dit juste que tu sais pas faire la part des choses..."

Aragorn prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allés chercher que je pouvais être en froid avec Boromir, mais je vous annonce tout net, puisque ça vous intéresse bande de pipelettes", il fut brièvement interrompu par un concert de grognements, "...que c'est absolument faux! Boromir de Gondor et moi-même entretenons...", son ton se fit plus hésitant alors qu'il cherchait les termes les plus appropriés possibles, "... des rapports tout à fait... amicaux".

"Heu...". Sam leva la main pour demander la parole. Quand il accrocha le regard du ranger, il ne perdit pas de temps à attendre son autorisation. "L'autre jour, tu l'as quand même viré du champ de bataille..."

Nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part d'Aragorn. "Hein? Quel jour?"

"A la bataille contre les orcs dans la vallée", expliqua Gimli. "Ca a gueulé pendant une demi-heure, et puis tu l'as viré."

"Il est parti bouder à l'écart...", précisa Pippin d'un ton compatissant.

"Ah, tu vois?", Legolas frappa sa cuisse de la main comme s'il énonçait une évidence. "Tu n'arrives pas à faire la part des choses !"

"La part des choses...", grommela le ranger, plus pour lui-même. Puis son visage s'éclaira et il se tourna vers Sam. "De quoi je t'ai traité, hier?"

Sam parut réfléchir un moment, puis le souvenir approprié vint en avant plan de son esprit, bousculant les recettes variées qui s'y pressaient. "... de gros connard."

"VOILÀ !". Aragorn frappa une fois dans ses mains, regardant tour à tour les membres présents à la réunion. "Et malgré tout, il est encore là !". Il abaissa un peu la voix. "Pourtant, c'est un connard, ça change pas, ça..."

"Un _GROS _connard", précisa Sam, l'air presque offensé qu'on ait oublié un des adjectifs.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Aragorn avait la tête dans les mains et soupira, les épaules affaissées. Il en avait marre, il s'avouait vaincu. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'on passe à autre chose.

"Ok, c'est bon... J'ai pas attendu le retour de Boromir de sa corvée de bois, j'ai eu tort...". Il redressa la tête et porta son regard sur l'assistance assise en cercle sur les rochers. "Maintenant, je vous demande: lequel se barre pour prendre sa relève au ramassage de bois, et lui laisser sa place à la réunion? Gimli?"

Gimli s'agita sur son rocher, mal à l'aise. "Attends, en tant que nain, je représente une minorité ethnique et rabrouée. Je dois assister à cette réunion."

Le ranger se tourna vers l'elfe. "Legolas?"

"Oh non, j'en ai déjà loupé plein!", protesta l'archer de Mirkwood. "Après je vais plus rien comprendre à cette mission."

Aragorn se tourna vers le vieux magicien. "Gandalf, alors?"

Le vieil Ystari plissa les yeux d'un air faussement douloureux. "Mon pauvre dos ne me permettra pas de ramener beaucoup de bois..."

Le ranger se tourna vers le groupe des hobbits. "Frodon?"

Sam se redressa sur son rocher. "Oh non! Tu vas pas virer M'sieur Frodon...!"

Legolas souleva un sourcils et eut un sourire de travers. "Après, si les nazguls le rechoppent, il va chialer, ça va être une horreur..."

Aragorn continue de balayer la communauté de l'anneau du regard. "Bon, Merry et Pippin, on peut pas..."

"Pourquoi pas?", s'exclama Pippin. Merry renchérit: "T'arrêtes pas de dire qu'on sert à rien."

"Non non!", intervint alors Gandalf, la main levée, pour réclamer l'attention de tous. "Ils doivent nous parler de l'origine des champignons qu'ils ont mis dans la soupe hier et qui nous ont fait voir des Oliphants roses toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée". Il fit une pause et rajouta avec un sourire acide: "C'est justement le sujet de la réunion de ce soir, s'il y a encore des gens intéressés, bien sur".

Aragorn poursuivit. "Et ça sert à rien d'envoyer Sam à la corvée bois, il serait pas foutu de retrouver son cul avec un plan détaillé". Le ranger se tourna vers ses compagnons. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, interrompu par un bâillement de moucheron, avant que Gimli ne prenne une inspiration et ne regarde le ranger. "Bah, il reste plus que toi..."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le soleil avait un peu baissé vers l'horizon, allongeant les ombres des huit rochers disposés en cercle au milieu de la plaine. La seule différence notable par rapport à avant était un rocher vide, dépourvu d'occupant.

"Vous êtes contents?", commença Gandalf. "On est bien avancés maintenant."

Tous fixaient le rocher où s'était précédemment trouvé le ranger Aragorn. Le nain racla sa gorge. "Moi... Vous savez... J'ai dis ça comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose..."

Le visage de Pippin s'éclaira soudainement alors que son cerveau reconnectait avec la réalité. "Du coup... Y a un rocher pour Boromir!"

Legolas eut un sourire mal à l'aise. "Je suis pas sur que ce soit la chose à faire...", dit-il d'une voix douce.

Frodon acquiesça: "S'ils sont en froid et qu'on met Boromir à sa place..."

"Oui", conclua Gandalf. "C'coup-là, faudra pas s'étonner que ça pète."

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilà, je suis pas chez moi, donc pas accès à mon PC où toutes mes histoires se trouvent. Mais je voulais quand même mettre une petite fanfic marrante (pour changer du ton des dernière fics). Et puis, ça rappelle le style d'une ancienne fanfic que j'avais du virer d'ici à cause de son look "SCRIPT". :-(

J'essayerai de remettre cette ancienne fanfic à jour, mais il faudrait pour ça que je change sa présentation. Or, pour l'instant, elle perd de son potentiel humoristique dès qu'elle passe en mode "romanisée". :(

En attendant, chaque fois que j'aurai une idée débile, de temps en temps j'updaterai celle-ci _(quitte à parodier d'autres de mes fanfics parfois, ou des films/séries que je vois, ou encore de gros délires qu'on se prend sur facebook ;-) )_. Les chapitres ne seront donc pas dans l'ordre chronologiques. Mais vous pourrez toujours vous amuser à **reconnaître certaines références **:p

_(Vous êtes donc prévenu(e)s: cette fic, ça va être du grand **portnaouak**! ;-) )_

A tout bientôt, bizz :-*

::Roselyne::


	2. Entrainement

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai aucun droit sur LORD OF THE RINGS ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic _(et y en aura pas qu'une ! ;-) )._

**Avant lecture:** je tiens à remercier Yoyolafourmie, grâce à qui on a désormais la preuve que Johnny avait raison: les gens lisent rarement les **notes en bas de fic** ;-) C'est dommage... C'est pas que c'est obligatoire hein? Mais c'est vachement conseillé: y a parfois des infos utiles, des annonces de jeux/concours, et des réponses à vos questions ;-P

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 2 – Entraînement.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La Communauté de l'anneau s'était arrêtée pour la nuit près d'une clairière dans la forêt qu'ils traversaient. Une rivière coulait non loin, et l'endroit paraissait calme et peu emprunté. Legolas s'était proposé de monter la garde pour la nuit en grimpant dans les arbres et surveillant leurs environs, écoutant, sautant de branche en branche pour changer son point d'observation. Il avait expliqué aux autres qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir au sol, les yeux fermés à la manière des mortels. Tant qu'il pouvait se relâcher et laisser vagabonder son esprit, cela suffisait. Et être au milieu des arbres semblait pour lui l'emplacement le plus propice, aussi les autres avaient accepté de bon coeur sa proposition.

Alors que l'aube se pointait, Legolas aperçut quelque chose qui le fit descendre de son observatoire. Il s'approcha de Frodon dont il secoua l'épaule doucement.

"Dis... C'est pas aujourd'hui ton entraînement à l'aube avec Boromir?"

Frodon lui répondit avec un grognement endormi sans ouvrir les yeux. "Je sais pas... Je sais plus...". Mais avant que Legolas ait pu répliquer, la voix de Boromir se fit entendre, haute et claire, depuis la clairière.

"AHAAAA! FRODON, JE T'ATTENDS! A MOINS QUE TU NE PRÉFÈRES QUE JE RACONTE À TOUT LE MONDE QUE LE PORTEUR DE L'ANNEAU N'EST QU'UNE PETITE PÉDALE QUI PISSE DANS SON FROC À L'IDÉE DE SE BATTRE?"

Frodon soupira, les yeux toujours fermés. "T'as raison, Legolas, c'est aujourd'hui..."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Frodon et Boromir échangeaient coups d'épée sur coups d'épée. Pour un observateur extérieur, Frodon, avec sa petite taille et sa courte lame, perdait du terrain tandis que Boromir chargeait brutalement. Frodon fit un pas de côté et la lame de Boromir se planta dans un tronc d'arbre.

"Oh! Mais vas-y doucement! C'est qu'un entraînement, quoi!", hurla le hobbit à l'humain du Gondor.

"Y a pas de 'doucement' qui tienne", répondit Boromir avec un sourire en retirant sa lame de l'arbre. "Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remuer les fesses. J'ai l'impression de me battre contre ma grand-mère!"

"Ouais...", Frodon essaya de reprendre son souffle. "... parce qu'on avait dit qu'on se battait pas. Que tu allais juste m'entraîner un peu à l'aube comme tu l'as fait plus tôt pour Merry et Pippin. "

"Parce que tu appelles ça un entraînement, toi?", Boromir souleva un sourcil interrogatif. "Moi j'appelle ça des caresses. Allez, en garde, MA MIGNONNE !"

Et sans attendre que le hobbit ait repris une garde correcte, Boromir le chargea à nouveau avec son épée. Frodon bloqua le premier coup, se pencha pour esquiver le second, et tenta de parer le troisième, mais le choc fut tel que son épée courte lui fut arrachée des mains. Sting se planta au sol alors que lui-même roulait sur le côté. Le hobbit bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à esquiver une nouvelle attaque du fils du Gondor.

"Par les valars! Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser me préparer !"

Boromir ne l'attaqua pas, mais se contenta de lui sourire, la pointe de son épée dirigée vers le sol. "Le jour où tu tomberas face à un orc ou un autre ennemi, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te laisse préparer ta garde."

Frodon serra les dents. "Alors déjà, on n'est pas ennemis". En disant ces mots, il essayait aussi de se convaincre lui-même. "Et tu as failli me couper le bras!".

"S'il faut ça pour te réveiller, hé bien, tant pis !"

Frodon sentit une bulle d'acidité dans son estomac. "T'es pas net comme gars, tu sais ça?"

Boromir releva son épée. "EN GARDE, MA MIGNONNE !".

Les épaules de Frodon s'affaissèrent, mais il tenta de masquer son malaise avec un soupire désinvolte. "C'est obligé, les prénoms féminins?"

Pour toute réponse, Boromir chargea à nouveau en faisant tournoyer sa lame, que Frodon parvint à bloquer de justesse, et l'entraînement reprit. Jusqu'à ce qu'après que le hobbit ait une fois de plus bloqué la lame de l'humain, celui-ci fît tournoyer son épée et n'arrache Sting des mains du porteur de l'anneau.

Sting se planta à nouveau dans le sol de la clairière, et Boromir mit une tape presque amicale sur l'épaule de Frodon. "Alors, Frodon. Ce n'est pas tout d'avoir une épée qui devient bleue quand des orcs sont proches, encore faut-il savoir la tenir correctement en main".

"Ne me prends pas pour une bleusaille, Boromir", répliqua froidement le hobbit, piqué au vif. "J'ai déjà eu des combats avec cette épée, et je me défendais pas trop mal en situation réelle".

Boromir s'écarta d'un pas de Frodon et reprit une pause de combat. "Hé bien, dis toi que c'est une situation réelle et donne toi à fond. EN GARDE...". Boromir parut réfléchir un instant, puis reprit: "... PETITE PUCELLE!".

Il obtint l'effet opposé à celui désiré. Frodon jeta son épée au sol. "Marre, moi j'arrête. J'en ai ras-le-bol de tes conneries!"

Boromir rompit sa garde et parla d'une voix plus calme. "Frodon, une personne de ton importance dans cette mission se doit de rester en vie et pouvoir se défendre contre tout danger".

"Je parle pas de ça", répliqua le hobbit d'un ton sec, "je parle de tes provocations à deux balles! J'en ai plus que marre!".

"Mais c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire...", Boromir leva les mains. "Ca sert à stimuler la colère pour le combat. Sinon, ça ne ressemble à rien. J'ai juré de t'aider dans ta mission de l'anneau, et de ce fait, je ne pourrais jamais lever la main sur toi".

Frodon eut un faible sourire, ne sachant pas si l'humain était ironique ou pas. "Mais moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, Boromir... Je n'ai pas envie de te cogner sur la tronche". Quoi qu'il ait dit, cela sembla redonner de l'eau au moulin de l'humain, au vu de l'éclat de victoire qui passa dans ses yeux.

"C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut s'insulter... Pour oublier qu'on s'apprécie."

Pour démontrer sa théorie, Boromir reprit sa garde et clama: "En Garde! Espèce de vieille pute naine dégarnie!". Il recula juste d'un pas pour éviter une hache de jet qui passa très près de son visage avec un bruit de perdrix avant d'aller se planter dans le tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Boromir fit un clin d'oeil à Frodon, l'air de dire _'tu vois?'_.

Frodon soupira, dépité. Boromir revint à la charge. "Essaye de me balancer une petite insulte, tu verras."

Le hobbit eut un bref rire: "Il faudrait déjà que j'en trouve une...". Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à s'énerver facilement. Boromir essaya de l'encourager. "N'importe laquelle... Du moment que c'est vexant, ça fonctionne..."

Frodon réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il connaissait de Boromir et qui pourrait du coup le vexer, puis se lança dans une tentative, tout en reprenant Sting en main. "Alors... heu... en garde... heu... fils d'alcoolique !"

Boromir se figea, un air désemparé et un peu horrifié apparut sur ses traits. Seul un murmure parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres. "Quoi...?"

Frodon se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. "J'ai dis une connerie?".

Les épaules de l'humain s'affaissèrent. "C'est pas une insulte, ça... C'est vrai!".

Le hobbit fronça les sourcils. "Bah, évidemment que c'est vrai ! Tu as jamais dis que ça devait être faux...!"

La voix de Boromir partit dans les aigus: "Mais j'ai JAMAIS dis que ça devait être VRAI !"

Frodon recula d'un pas prudent. On ne savait jamais avec ces humains qui perdaient pied. "Mais... tu as dis que ça devait être vexant. Alors, voilà, tu es vexé...", il déglutit un peu mal à l'aise. "Profites-en! Au combat! Allez!"

Mais Boromir fit juste demi-tour et s'éloigna lentement de Frodon.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

"Je trouve juste révoltant", répondit Boromir plus tard à Frodon alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la clairière, mais plus calmes désormais. "... d'utiliser le vice d'un père à des fins de provocations."

"Mais pourquoi t'as pas bondit dessus?", continua Frodon. "Tu me répondais en me traitant de grosse gouine, et on se mettait sur la gueule, voilà! T'étais vexé, fallait en profiter!"

"Je n'étais pas vexé", Boromir serra les dents. "Mais OUTRÉ! Qu'est-ce que t'aurais dis si je m'étais permis d'en faire autant!". Au silence interrogatif de Frodon, l'humain poursuivit: "Oui, parce que si j'avais voulu y aller dans le personnel, j'aurais pu en balancer, sur ton oncle Bilbon, par exemple!"

Frodon fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui: "Mon oncle n'est pas alcoolique, lui. Je vois pas-"

Boromir se prit la tête dans les mains: "ENCORE ? Mais est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec cette insulte?"

Frodon sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui et oublia la différence de force entre eux deux. "Oh, ça suffit, Boromir ! Moi depuis l'aube, je me fais traiter de pucelle, j'en fais pas tout un cake !".

Le ton de Boromir monta: "Mais je ne le pensais pas ! C'est juste une formule, ça n'a rien de personnel ! Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt: si j'avais voulu taper dans les potins, j'aurais très bien pu parler de ton oncle Bilbon !"

Frodon se raidit: "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Au hasard, son expédition avec les nains dans la montagne !", répliqua l'humain. "Quand il s'est fait chier dessus par le dragon Smaug !"

Frodon fut instantanément sur ses pieds nus et poilus. "Là mon vieux... Ca va être un bain de sang...".

L'humain et le hobbit s'empoignèrent et commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Lors d'une halte vers la mi-journée, Sam entreprit de soigner les coups et blessures que Frodon portait au visage, en essayant de lui faire le moindre mal.

"C'est une idée, où l'entraînement à l'aube avec Boromir, c'était plutôt musclé ?"

Frodon essaya de le rassurer tout en se donnant bonne contenance. "Ouais... on a un peu chargé... Mais c'est pas plus mal. Ca prépare bien pour les combats futurs contre les orcs..."

A ce moment, la voix de Boromir monta depuis un endroit un peu distant. "FRODON! MON PÈRE EST PEUT-ÊTRE UN ALCOOLIQUE... MAIS **MOI**, JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC MON JARDINIER !"

Sam faillit s'étouffer: "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

Mais Frodon était déjà sur ses pieds. "Rien rien... On fait semblant !". Il saisit fébrilement son épée Sting de sa main droite, ainsi qu'une hache de Gimli dans sa main gauche. "C'est pour nous stimuler...", tenta-t-il d'expliquer à Sam, mais sans réussir à cacher un air féroce et un sourire de dément, inhabituel sur son visage. "C'est pour nous donner de l'énergie au combat... tout ça...".

Et avant que Sam ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Frodon était parti rejoindre Boromir à l'entraînement.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Bon, ben j'ai toujours pas accès à mon PC où sont toutes les autres fics, donc, les updates des nouvelles fics et des portnaouak continuent ;)

**·..·**

**Félicitations à:**

Nicolas Marechal: qui a été le premier à reconnaître la référence Kaamelott dans le précédent chapitre :-) _(Nico, pour la peine, je t'offre un godet à la prochaine PN où tu viens ;-) )._

Il faut savoir que je me suis prise la tête à trouver un titre de fic qui avec les dédoublements de voyelles et de consonnes ferait penser au titre de Kaamelott, mais au final, j'ai renoncé. Puis comme il risque d'avoir des chapitres indépendants de Kaamelott qui vont se rabattre sur une autre série/film, le titre ne s'y prêterait plus, du coup... Bah vous connaissez le titre final... ;-)

**·..·**

**Nouveau concours: **

Quel épisode de Kaamelott est parodié dans ce chapitre?_ (saison - épisode) _:-)

**·..·**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

- **Ninféa di Luna:** merci beaucoup :) Bah, pour une fois que Legolas en met plein la gueule à Sam, tu vas pas lui reprocher, non plus? ;) Heureusement que tu n'étais pas encore blessée aux côtes lors de la lecture, hein? ;)

- **Camus Deverseau:** Aaah, les réunions de fin de journée à D&D1, que de souvenirs... ;)

- **Luad:** Merciii :) Pas d'inquiétude: les autres fics sont en cours ;-)

- **Yoyolafourmie:** C'est dommage que tu n'ais pas vu la note en bas de page. Mais bon, tu aurais de toute façon déjà perdu face à Nicolas, il a été trop rapide ;-) Concernant les dialogues, ils ne sont pas identiques à Kaamelott, vu qu'il s'agissait d'une adaptation portanouak au monde de Tolkien. Mêmes les actions sont différentes (jamais on ne mentionne que Lancelot est parti chercher du bois par exemple ;) ). Mais bon, il y avait suffisamment pour que même quelqu'un qui ne soit pas hardcore fan de Kaamelott puisse reconnaître ;) En espérant du coup que cette fois-ci tu puisses devancer tout le monde pour le concours ;)

**·..·**

**Moment pub fanfics**: **Vous** **aimez les tortures mentales que traversent parfois les persos? :)**

NE MENTEZ PAS, les statistiques le montrent! ;-) Ce sont les fanfics où les persos s'en prennent le plus plein la gueule qui sont dans le top 5 chaque mois depuis le début de l'année _(et j'ai pas encore relevé les stats des années précédentes. Trop la flemme ;)_ ).

"La Communauté des Elfes" 33 est en cours de finalisation , mais tant que je n'ai pas accès à mon PC, bah... pas possible de la finir ou de la publier.

Si vous aimez les **tortures mentales** de **Legolas** dans la Communauté (ainsi que dans "Jet de Pierre dans un Lac"), alors en attendant, vous devriez adorer Tony dans **"Debout, Tony !"** _("Wake-up, Tony !" en version anglaise_). N'ayez pas peur parce que vous ne connaîtriez pas l'histoire de base. J'ai fais en sorte que ce soit quand même compréhensible pour qui fait ses premiers pas ;-) _(à vous de me dire si ça a été, du coup :p )_

**·..·**

**En savoir plus sur l'avancée des travaux?**

Et avoir parfois accès à des posters ou illustrations des fanfics?

Ninfea Di Luna a créé un groupe sur facebook: " Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin !) ses fics". Remerciez-la. C'est grâce à elle que les updates ont repris de manière plus régulières :p Et puis, allez lire ses fics, elle est méga douée à l'écriture ! :)

**·..·**

**·..·**

Voilà, je vous laisser digérer ça :)

A tout bientôt, biiiiiiiz :*

::Roselyne::


	3. Petit Repas entre Amis

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **LORD OF THE RINGS **ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture:** Si vous avez des problèmes d'estomac, des douleurs abdominales, ou récemment eu des côtés froissées ou cassées, je vous conseille de passer temporairement votre chemin. Je nie toute responsabilité quant aux nouvelles douleurs qui pourraient survenir lors de la lecture de ce chapitre ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 3 – Petit Repas entre Amis.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La communauté de l'anneau s'était arrêtée après une longue journée de marche alors que le soleil disparaissait lentement vers l'horizon. Le temps que tous le monde s'installe correctement et que Boromir finisse de préparer le repas avec tout ce que les hobbits lui avaient ramené, une nuit d'encre était tombée. Le feu de bois essayait d'envoyer de joyeuses lueurs sur les visages parfois sinistres des membres de la communauté. En vain. La plupart se rappelaient avec un certain malaise de la dernière fois où Boromir avait cuisiné. Seulement, c'est lui qui avait perdu à la courte flèche, ce soir.

Le fils du Gondor fit semblant de ne rien remarquer de l'humeur de ses compagnons de route, et finit de touiller dans le petit chaudron. Il se tourna alors vers les hobbits avec une louche pleine. "Les hobbits? Amenez vos auges que je vous serve en champignons".

Les quatre hobbits fixèrent la louche pleine avec une certaine appréhension. Finalement, Sam prit la parole pour eux: "On n'a pas faim..."

"VOUS MANGEZ !", explosa Boromir, laissant soudainement sortir toute sa tension retenue et faisant sursauter tout le reste de la communauté. Face à cette démonstration de volonté, Frodon capitula en premier et tendit son écuelle, que Boromir remplit en un gros **SPLOOOOTCH!** sonore.

Aragorn regarda la scène depuis l'autre côté du feu de bois. "Hé bien... Ca doit être vachement reposant, les dîners au Gondor...". Si l'expression_ 'tel père, tel fils'_ se vérifiait, Dénéthor devait être un hôte _charmant, patient et aimable _lors des repas politiques à Minath Tirith.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Frodon touillait distraitement dans sa nourriture. Ses traits tirés et légèrement émaciés témoignaient de son manque de sommeil. Gimli leva les yeux de son auge et remarqua son air encore plus morose que d'habitude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire la gueule, celui là, encore?", demanda le nain.

Sans desserrer les mâchoires ni quitter son écuelle des yeux, Frodon répondit: "Je fais pas la gueule..."

"Ah ben...", Aragorn souleva un sourcil ironique: "Qu'est-ce que ça devrait être..."

"Oh, fichez-lui la paix", intervint promptement Sam comme à son habitude, tel un preux chevalier servant.

"Figurez-vous...", commença Gandalf avant de déglutir avec une certaine difficulté une bouchée de la tambouille de Boromir, "... que les hobbits auraient voulu se faire un petit pic-nic privé près de la rivière plutôt que manger du bonrepas que Boromir nous a préparé."

"On se demande pourquoi...", dit doucement Legolas, qui - contrairement à Boromir - avait saisi l'ironie des paroles du vieux magicien.

Le ranger jeta un oeil aux hobbits, tout en s'adressant à Gandalf: "Bah, pourquoi ils y sont pas allés, du coup?"

"Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas très prudent de s'éloigner...?", répondit le vieil homme en soulevant les sourcils, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une évidence. Legolas haussa les épaules et vint à la défense des hobbits.

"J'aurais pu les avoir à l'oeil d'ici... Et déceler un danger éventuel".

Boromir se pencha vers l'elfe et lui décocha un regard acéré. "Toi, tu te concentres sur ton repas et tu finis ton écuelle !". Il venait de remarquer que l'archer n'avait pas encore touché à sa nourriture.

"Tu m'as l'air en forme ce soir, Boromir...", dit doucement Aragorn sur l'air de _je-ne-fais-que-constater_.

Le Gondorien se tourna vers lui - ou plutôt _fit tourner sa tête vers lui_: "Toi, je te demande pas de me soutenir, hein? Ca serait miraculeux". Son ton était ironique, mais ferme. Aragorn sentit la tension monter en lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute à moi, que les hobbits bouffent ici ou près de la rivière? De toute façon, celui-là", le ranger désigna Frodon avec son écuelle, "il dit tellement rien qu'on dînerait avec un arbre, ça serait pareil !"

Frodon lança un mauvais regard à Aragorn au travers des flammes. Legolas se pencha vers le ranger, l'air un peu offensé.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, Aragorn... Les arbres parlent, _eux _!"

Et alors que le regard dur de Frodon passait de Aragorn à Legolas, Boromir se tourna vers l'archer, exaspéré: "Oh toi l'elfe, ta gueule !"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Les flammes montèrent plus haut en crépitant joyeusement alors que Gimli remettait une bûche dans le feu. Tous étaient silencieux, et évitaient de croiser le regard de Boromir, en train de s'éponger le nez en sang avec un vieux tissu. Gandalf tenta de relever l'atmosphère.

"Un petit différent une fois de temps en temps dans une équipe... Ma foi, ça arrive même aux meilleurs."

"_Une fois de temps en temps_?", Aragorn plissa les yeux vers le vieux magicien. "Ah ben, tu as la mémoire courte ! Ca y est ? Alzheimer est venu de frapper à la porte ?"

"Tout dépend de ce qu'on entend par _'un différent'_", intervint Gimli en finissant de repousser avec son pied une bûche à demi calcinée.

Aragorn jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Boromir, puis reporta son regard vers le nain et le vieux magicien gris. "A partir du moment où on commence à se mettre des pains dans la gueule, j'estime que le terme est pas trop excessif !"

"Oh, n'exagère pas, Aragorn...", Gandalf retira son chapeau et commença à l'épousseter distraitement. "Y a des soirs où c'est plutôt calme..."

"D'ailleurs, hier soir...", intervint Pippin à la défense du vieux magicien, "y a pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre".

"Y a juste Boromir qui a dit qu'Aragorn c'était un emmerdeur", commença alors Legolas d'un ton léger, "et que des rois comme ça, il s'en faisait un tous les matins."

"Tiens!", Aragorn fit un geste vers l'elfe tout en fixant Pippin de son regard pétillant. "Y a pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre, hein?"

"Bah...", Boromir s'agita derrière son mouchoir, un peu mal à l'aise, "... Je l'ai pas dit fort, hein...?"

"Comme ça bien sur...", Gimli secoua sa botte contre la terre pour éteindre une braise qui s'y était fixée, "... sorti de son contexte...".

"Mais y a TOUJOURS un contexte pour se mettre sur la gueule", reprit le ranger d'un ton ferme, "j'ai jamais dit le contraire. Seulement ça brasse TOUS LES SOIRS ! Même les hobbits, ils en ont marre et ils préfèrent aller bouffer près de la rivière!"

"C'est pas de ça dont on a marre !", dit distraitement Merry, tout en pensant à certaines herbes de chez eux que les hobbits préféraient fumer entre eux plutôt que de devoir partager avec des étrangers.

"Si...", intervint Frodon d'un ton las. "Moi les disputes, ça me coupe d'appétit."

"C'est un sensible...", expliqua doucement Legolas aux autres. "Il aime pas quand ça crie..."

Sam dut prendre ça pour une insulte, car il se redressa fièrement. "Toi, on t'a rien demandé, espèce de consanguin du bosquet!"

"WOH! VOUS VOULEZ UNE TARTE?", explosa alors Gandalf en se tournant vers le groupe des hobbits qui semblèrent se rapetisser - si c'était encore possible. "C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux Premiers Nés !"

Par dessus l'épaule du vieux magicien, Legolas rétorqua : "Bande de bouseux, va!"

Gandalf tourna vivement sa tête vers l'archer en levant la main. "Et toi ! C'est pas parce que t'es un elfe que ça peut pas tomber aussi, hein?"

Legolas ne répondit rien, fixant Gandalf de ses grands yeux clairs et innocents. Mais quand le magicien gris se retourna vers les hobbits, il lui tira la langue dans le dos.

Aragorn soupira, considérant le tableau qu'offrait leur groupe. "Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre... Chaleureux... Amical... Satiné...".

Il soupira à nouveau. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il ferma les yeux, dépité.

"La route va être _très longue_, jusqu'au Mordor..."

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

J'avais annoncé sur le groupe facebook que le chapitre 3 serait plutôt gore, mais il est reporté au chapitre 4 (les données sont sur un portable dans la pièce à côté, et j'ai la flemme de m'y rendre ;-) )

**·..·**

L'idée de faire cette fic du style **"LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT"** m'est venue après avoir vu la vidéo **"HOLLYOAKS rencontre TITANIC & GREASE"**. Pickard et les autres m'ont rendu le goût à la parodie portnaouak. Et après le crash, j'en avais bien besoin ;-)

**·..·**

**Félicitations à:**

Nicolas Marechal: qui une fois encore a été le premier à reconnaître la référence Kaamelott dans le précédent chapitre :-) Saison 1 - épisode "Le Maître d'Armes"

_(donc, Nico, nous en sommes à DEUX godets pour la prochaine PN où tu viens... ;-) Es-tu sur de pouvoir tenir tout cet alcool? :P_).

**·..·**

**Nouveau concours: **

Quel épisode de Kaamelott est parodié dans ce chapitre? (saison - épisode) :-)

**·..·**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

- **Ninfea di Luna:** Si tu as atteins ces notes en bas de fic, c'est que soit tes côtes vont mieux, soit que tu n'as pas lu (ou choisit de ne pas en suivre le conseil) les notes de **début** de fic ;) Pas la peine de m'envoyer ta facture de morphine, du coup :D Sinon, pour Kaamelott, j'écris aussi de manière à ce que quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vu la série, puisse quand même se marrer. Les dialogues ne sont pas 100% identiques, et les situations sont à chaque fois adaptées à LOTR. ;-)

- **Camus Deverseau:** Frodon, petit mais teigneux... Trop bien! :D

- **Lyvvi:** Ah ouais... le Roi Lion... Maintenant que tu le dis, je trouve que oui :) Mais c'était pas voulu à la base ;-)

- **Kashiira:** Contente de te retrouver sur mes fanfics délires :) Tu as été très près de gagner le concours précédent en plus ;-) Pour le films: oui, je bosse toujours là dedans. Mais on est plutôt orienté série TV pour le moment, avec l'adaptation vidéo de Naheulbeuk. :-)

**·..·**

**Moment PUB FANFIC**: **Vous** **aimez les tortures mentales que traversent parfois les persos, hein ? :)**

Ne faites pas les innocents, les statistiques parlent pour vous! ;-) Ce sont étrangement les fanfics où les persos s'en prennent le plus plein la gueule qui sont dans le top 5 chaque mois depuis le début de l'année.

**"Jet de Pierre dans un lac - 10"** et **"La Communauté des Elfes - 33"** sont en cours de finalisation , mais tant que je n'ai pas accès à mon PC, bah... pas possible de les finir ou de les publier.

Mais... en attendant, si vous êtes de ceux/celles qui aiment les **tortures mentales et les prises de têtes** de **Legolas** dans la Communauté et Jet de Pierre, alors en en-cas, vous devriez ADORER **Tony **dans **"DEBOUT, TONY !"** ("Wake-up, Tony !" en version anglaise). Vous verrez qu'un humain peut parfois avoir des points communs avec un certain elfe. ;-)

N'ayez pas peur parce que vous ne connaîtriez pas l'histoire de base. J'ai fais en sorte que ce soit quand même compréhensible et accessible pour qui y ferait ses premiers pas ;-)

(Maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire si ça a été...:p Sérieux, j'aimerais bien des feed-backs sur le coup :-))) )

**·..·**

**En savoir plus sur l'avancée des travaux?**

Et avoir parfois accès à des posters ou illustrations des fanfics?

**Ninfea Di Luna** a créé un groupe sur **facebook**:** " Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin !) ses fics"**. Remerciez-la. C'est grâce à elle que les updates ont repris de manière plus régulières :p

Et puis, allez lire ses fics, elle est méga douée à l'écriture ! Et elle me croit pas quand je dis qu'elle écrit mieux que moi ! ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

Voilà, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre... :)

A tout bientôt, biiiiiiiz :*

::Roselyne::


	4. Où est Gollum ?

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **LORD OF THE RINGS **ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture:** Le chapitre ci-dessous est un poil gore. Âmes sensibles, tout ça…. ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 4 – Où est Gollum ?**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Aragorn était arrivé à Rivendell durant l'après-midi, accompagnés de Sam, Merry et Pippin. Les trois hobbits s'étaient rendus au chevet de Frodon - blessé précédemment par la lame d'un Nazgul - non sans au préalable s'être arrêtés par les cuisines du domaine du Seigneur Elrond, et avoir dévalisé la nourriture comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à devoir tenir un siège d'un mois dans la chambre du neveu de Bilbon.

Aragorn avait eu de longues discussions avec le Seigneur Elrond et son bras droit Glorfindel sur ce qu'il avait observé ces trois derniers mois à vagabonder dans les Terres du Milieu. La menace grandissante des orcs étaient le centre de toute préoccupation.

Ce fut à la nuit tombée qu'il pu enfin sortir prendre l'air dans les jardins de Rivendell, et y croisa Arwen. L'humain et l'elfe se baladèrent un moment, main dans la main, sans se parler. Puis Arwen voulu rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

« Tiens… », commença-t-elle d'un ton léger, « aujourd'hui j'ai fais retirer le lierre sur le portique d'entrée car on ne voyait plus les ornements et les inscriptions elfiques en dessous… »

Aragorn ralentit légèrement le pas, puis reprit son précédent rythme de marche. Le silence se réinstalla confortablement après cette intrusion. Arwen attendit, puis lui serra brièvement la main en se penchant vers lui.

« Et toi, tu me racontes pas ce que tu as fais, cette journée ? »

« Ah ben, il me faut le temps d'encaisser la tienne, déjà ! », répondit Aragorn avec un soulèvement de sourcil. « Pas toutes les émotions d'un coup… »

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le lendemain, des représentants divers des Terres du Milieu étaient rassemblés dans la cour intérieure de la grande maison de Rivendell pour un grand conseil. Elfes, Humains, Nains, Numenor, Beornides, ... Tous étaient assis en cercle sur des bancs de pierre blanche finement ciselée. Et le ton continuait à monter. Elrond se massait les tempes pour tenter de faire partir la migraine qui montait, quand Glorfindel leva les bras pour intimer le silence.

« Nous cherchons juste à comprendre... ! ». Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'elfe Legolas, messager du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood. « Vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé Gollum ? Mais alors, c'est qui le prisonnier que vous avez amené avec vous? »

« Peu avant d'arriver ici », commença le Mirkwoodien, « on a croisé le chemin d'un des orcs qui avait fait diversion lors de l'évasion. Mais il refuse de nous dire où est parti Gollum. »

Elrond ouvrit les yeux. « Et c'est cet orc que vous avez amené ici ? »

Legolas acquiesça. « Oui, il a été enfermé dans les cellules en attendant ».

« Et il n'a toujours pas parlé ? », demanda le seigneur elfique.

« Non », répondit Aragorn. « Sauf pour nous dire qu'il nous emmerde. »

« Splendide... », laissa s'échapper Glorfindel avec un soupire. « On va encore passer pour quoi, je vous le demande... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? », le ranger haussa les épaules.

« C'est pourtant pas les solutions qui manquent », intervint alors Gimli, fils de Gloin. Certains elfes comprirent la signification de ses mots, et le regardèrent de travers. L'ainé des fils de Dénéthor, le régent du Gondor, surprit ces regards et plissa les yeux.

« Ne me dites pas que vous refuser le système de tortures... », commença doucement Boromir. Le silence pensant des elfes lui apporta la réponse à sa question. Il enchaîna. « Ah bon? Et ça vient de quoi, ça ? »

« Ca vient que chez les elfes, y a pas de torture, voilà ! », répondit un peu trop sèchement Elrond. Il y eut des murmures approbateurs de la part de la plupart des elfes présents. Gandalf toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, Gollum, il cavale toujours. »

Boromir ne se démonta pas, et se pencha vers l'avant, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains jointes à plat. « Vous savez, la torture, c'est pas ce que vous pensez, hein ? ». Quand il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tous, il continua : « Quand c'est fait par un pro, y a pas une goutte de sang. Le simple fait de déballer les outils, le mec craque. »

Aragorn le regarda en coin. « Et s'il craque pas ? »

Boromir souleva les sourcils, d'un air presque désolé. « Ah ben alors, là... C'est la boucherie. »

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Après le repas de midi, certains membres du conseil s'étaient regroupés dans une salle attenante au hall central. Ils étaient assis à une grande table et se concentraient sur ce que Boromir expliquait. L'humain tenait en ses mains une chaussure qui semblait faite de lanières de métal très rigide.

« Vous mettez le pied de votre orc là-dedans », commença-t-il. « Vous fermez bien, et vous tournez la vis jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez le bruit de l'os. »

Legolas, assis à côté de Boromir prit une profonde inspiration et son regard dévia sur les murs de la salle. « J'ai chaud... Je me sens pas très bien...»

Gimli ignora l'elfe et se tourna vers Aragorn. « Et ça, c'est encore du classique, on en trouve un peu près partout. »

« Bon, celui-là, c'est le modèle adulte », reprit Boromir, en déplaçant la chaussure de métal sur le côté, la posant devant Legolas. « Mais on fait les mêmes en taille enfant ».

Frodon choisit ce moment pour sortir précautionneusement de la pièce. Suivit à la queue-leu-leu par Sam, Merry et Pippin. Glorfindel était abasourdi et fixait l'ustensile avec des yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais qui c'est qui invente ces trucs ? »

Gandalf toussota. « Ca a toujours plus ou moins existé, chez les humains... »

« Bon, de temps en temps on tombe sur un farfelu qui croit qu'il a inventé l'eau chaude... », commença Boromir en se penchant en avant, l'air de révéler un grand secret. « ... mais le plus souvent, c'est une adaptation d'un modèle existant ! »

Il sortit un autre objet de son sac de voyage. Une simple planche de bois où était fixé en son centre un cône pointu en métal. « Ca par exemple, c'est simple, et ça reste dans le thème du pied». Il montra le sommet du cône. « Vous dites à votre gars de bien marcher au milieu de la pointe... ». Puis il sortit un énorme maillet de bois de son sac. « Et PAF ! Un coup ferme sur le dessus. »

« Pas mal, ça... », souria Gimli en caressant distraitement sa barbe.

Legolas continuait à fixer intensément les tableaux au mur, en se ventilant de la main, l'air souffreteux. « C'est horrible, cette chaleur. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Gimli ignora à nouveau l'elfe, et se concentra sur le précédent objet que Boromir avait présenté. « Et l'autre, là. Tu as le modèle avec la trappe en dessous pour mettre des braises ou pas ? »

« C'est un modèle avancé », répondit Boromir avec un sourire triste. « Quand je suis parti du Gondor, nous étions en rupture de stock ».

« Mais... Attends. », intervint Aragorn avec un froncement de sourcils marqué. « Le mec qui est en train de se faire broyer le pied, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre qu'on le lui crame en plus ? »

« Nan mais... », Gimli eut un geste agacé vers le ranger, « C'est pour la mise en scène, voyons ! »

Boromir eut un large sourire de confirmation. « Oui. Tout ce qui est feu, ça impressionne bien. »

Sur le côté, Legolas n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, une fine pellicule de sueur était apparue sur son visage. « Je crois que j'ai des palpitations, là... »

« Sinon, j'ai ça aussi », continua Boromir en ignorant superbement son voisin et en sortant une pince immense dont les mâchoires étaient découpées en dents acérées. « C'est pour arracher les noix. »

« Les noix... », Legolas fit une tentative de sourire. « Les fruits ? »

Boromir fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. « Non, les noix... ». Il fit brusquement claquer devant lui les mâchoires de la pince, tout en regardant brièvement et de manière entendue vers le dessous de la ceinture de l'elfe. « Les _noix_, quoi. »

Il y eut un silence très lourd dans la pièce.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

« Sinon, pour quand vous devez voyager léger », Boromir sortit un petit objet de son sac. « Vous avez ça. »

Tous détaillèrent l'objet, qui ressemblait à deux petites têtes de loups fixées l'une à l'autre, chacune regardant dans la direction opposée à l'autre, et donc les mâchoires béantes étaient ornées en guise de dents, de découpes très tranchantes aux premiers abords.

« Et ça, c'est pour... ? », s'enquit Glorfindel, désormais plus curieux que dégoûté.

Boromir montra une des deux mâchoires des mini-loups. « Alors là, vous sectionnez le doigt au niveau de la première phalange ».

« Oui, c'est déjà moins vicelard », aquiesça Aragorn.

Legolas déglutit avec difficulté et jeta un coup d'œil presque outragé au ranger. « Moins vicelard, heu... »

Aragorn fronça les sourcils vers l'elfe, un peu agacé. « Enfin, je veux dire : comparé au reste, quoi ! ». Boromir reprit son explication avec l'air d'un revendeur de tapis.

« C'est du progressif. Vous coupez une phalange, vous en coupez une deuxième. Si votre orc, il cause toujours pas, vous revenez sur le premier doigt, vous lui bouffez une phalange de plus… ». Il sortit de son sac un parchemin enroulé. « Mais de toute façon, y a un fascicule livré avec, c'est tout expliqué. »

Gimli se pencha sur la table avec un grand sourire. « Je crois que je vais t'en prendre quatre ou cinq pour chez moi. C'est pas de l'argent perdu... »

« Très bien. Ben, je crois qu'on a fait le tour... », dit Boromir en portant un regard fier et presque paternel aux ustensiles variés qui trônaient sur la table. Il plongea néanmoins la main dans son sac, histoire d'être bien sur. Sa main dut rencontrer un objet oublié, car une lueur passa fugitivement dans ses yeux. « Ah non, il y a ça aussi. Un bel outil ! »

Il sortit une paire de ciseaux gigantesque. Aragorn leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on coupe avec ça ? »

« Ce qu'on veut », répondit Boromir en faisant joyeusement claquer quelques fois les lames du ciseau. Puis il reprit son sérieux et sa voix se fit plus basse. « Mais enfin, c'est plutôt pour tout ce qui est génital... »

A ses côtés, Legolas était blanc comme linge. « ... Ca vous ennuie beaucoup si je vomis ? »

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le soir même, alors que les invités au grand conseil festoyaient gaiment (ou pas) dans la demeure d'Elrond, Aragorn se trouvait à nouveau dans les jardins de Rivendell sous la lueur des étoiles en compagnie de la belle Arwen. Ils étaient sur un pont dont les rampes étaient faites de branches d'arbres délicatement torsadées. La petite rivière qui passait sous eux avait un doux murmure apaisant et des lucioles tournoyaient gaiment autour d'eux. La nature s'était voulue féérique et romantique, ce soir. La lune se reflétait sur un bijou clair qu'Arwen tenait discrètement dans ses mains… Et aussi sur la cage qu'Aragorn tenait dans ses bras contre lui.

La cage n'était pas régulière dans sa forme. Elle était cubique d'un côté, mais se profilait de l'autre côté pour arriver sur une petite ouverture circulaire. Dans la cage se trouvait un rat, étrangement immobile.

« ... Là, tu mets ce bout-là dans un orifice », dit le ranger en désignant le bout profilé avec la petite dague qu'il tenait en main.

Arwen eut un sourire crispé. « Un _orifice_ ? »

_« _Oui, c'est au choix. Enfin bon c'est vrai que classiquement c'est plutôt le... Hum...», Aragorn se racla la gorge un peu mal à l'aise, et poursuivit. « Bref, tu prends la dague, et tu piques le cul du rat ». Le dit rat demeura totalement immobile même après démonstration. « Bon, là c'est un rat empaillé », s'excusa le ranger, « mais c'est pour bien te montrer. Du coup, le rat rentre dans l'orifice, et il bouffe tout. Cool hein ? »

Arwen s'enfuit du pont, le visage livide caché dans ses mains. Aragorn la suivit un instant du regard, l'air ravi, puis sans se départir de son grand sourire, il éleva la voix pour être sure qu'elle puisse encore l'entendre.

« T'AS RAISON, ARWEN ! C'EST PLUS SYMPA QUAND ON SE RACONTE NOS JOURNÉES ! »

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Ce chapitre était donc un petit retour en arrière ;-) Mais j'avais prévenu plus tôt que les chapitres ne seraient pas dans un ordre chronologique. Alors, à la lecture de ce chapitre, vous étiez plutôt comme quel perso ? Legolas ? Gimli ? Aragorn ? Boromir ? )

**·..·**

**Grand Gagnant ?**

Le gagnant du concours du chapitre précédent est une gagnante : Anne-Sophie Piheyns, qui met fin à la série de victoires sans faute de Nico. Toi aussi, Anne-so, à la PN, t'aura une pinte ! -)

**·..·**

**Le concours LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT continue.**

Quel était l'épisode visé dans ce chapitre ? (Saison + épisode (numéro ou titre) ).

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Ninfea Di Luna :** Merci pour ta loooongue review :-) Elle m'a fait bien rire ^_^ Ca a l'air bien sympa, les repas chez toi, dis donc :D Ton ohm a-t-il un bouton d'alarme en collier autour du cou pour quand ça devient très très... heu... dynamique ? ) Tu sais, le truc qui appelle automatiquement l'ambulance… -) Sinon, pour les fics tristes, dès que je peux me poser plus de deux minutes sur mon PC. Mais la semaine va encore être très trash ^^ Sinon, « Wake-up, Tony » est pas très très joyeuse comme fic, en attendant ;-) [moment de pub]

**- Elise :** Contente d'avoir éclairé ta journée :) C'est toujours un très gentil compliment quand on me dit ça -) J'espère que ce chapitre gore t'aura plu -))))) (et que ta journée actuelle aura quand même été moins noire que la précédente :-( )

**·..·**

**Moment Pub Fanfic.**

Tant que je n'ai pas pu me poser chez moi, pas de changements concernant la sortie de **« Communauté des Elfes – 33 »** et **« Jet de Pierre dans un Lac – 10 ».**

A ce rythme-là, la prochaine fic qui devrait être updatée devrait être **« WAKE-UP, TONY »** (**Debout Tony **en VF). Les accrocs aux tortures mentales de **Legolas Greenleaf**, allez à la rencontre de **Tony Hutchinson **en attendant. C'est peut-être pas un elfe archer de Mirkwood, mais il a du potentiel ce petit... :p _(vous comprendrez à la lecture :-) )._

**·..·**

**Suivi sur Facebook.**

Ninfea di Luna a créé un groupe facebook, appelé **« Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin) ses fics ».** ;-)

Là, vous retrouvez les annonces des prochaines fics, des discussions sur certains passages, des previews de fics à venir, des illustrations (dessins, posters), des videos,...

Bref, de bonnes tranches de rire, parfois :D

Et puis, vous y retrouvez aussi les fics de Ninfea di Luna en personne, et franchement, elles déchirent ! :D

**·..·**

**·..·**

Allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre _(de quelle fic ? Mystèèèèèèreuh ;-) )._

Gros poutoux et à bientôt :***

::Roselyne ::

...


	5. Enquêtes sur l'Anneau Unique

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **LORD OF THE RINGS **ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 5 – Enquêtes sur l'Anneau Unique.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Deuxième jour du Conseil d'Elrond.

Ceux ayant survécu au repas de la veille se rendaient par des chemins variés à la cour intérieure de la Grande Maison, où avait lieu le rassemblement des représentants des peuples libres des terres du milieu. Elrond avait d'ailleurs donné un itinéraire particulier à certaines races pour éviter qu'elles ne croisent d'autres races spécifiques _avant_ le conseil, et ne décident d'échanger leurs points de vue de manière véhémente en _privé_. Ça aurait fait manquer aux autres le spectacle, et les cuistots elfiques n'auraient pas apprécié avoir préparé pour rien tout ce pop-radis.

Glorfindel s'approcha du lieu du conseil quand il remarqua Legolas, près de la porte, qui tenait dans ses mains une flûte sombre et avait l'air de s'apprêter à en jouer.

"Ho! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça?", Glorfindel fronça les sourcils. "Tu vas pas jouer de la flûte pendant la réunion, si?"

Legolas leva des grands yeux surpris vers le capitaine de la garde de Rivendell. "C'est Gandalf qui a ramené ça de sa visite au Mordor", expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. "Il parait que c'est typique..."

"C'est typique...", répéta Glorfindel plus pour lui-même, avant de prendre le ton autoritaire de ceux qui ont l'habitude de commander. Et d'être obéi. "Range-moi ça, espèce de débile de Mirkwood ! Le conseil d'Elrond, c'est pas une fête de l'artisanat !".

Les deux elfes sortirent du long couloir et passèrent l'arche pour rejoindre les membres déjà présents dans la grande cour. Ils ne virent pas arriver derrière eux Gimli, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Et ils ne virent pas non plus le large collier que le nain portait autour du cou et qui faisait beaucoup de bruit en rebondissant contre son armure.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Elrond faisait face aux membres du conseil, et essayait de se donner un air grave et sérieux, histoire d'intimer un peu d'ordre et de calme parmi cette assemblée... atypique. Il parcourut chacun des membres de son regard d'aigle.

"Nous savons que le Seigneur Sombre Sauron manigance quelque chose au Mordor, mais nous ignorons ce qu'il sait au sujet de l'annea-", il s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant un détail. "Que... Qu'est-ce ... Gimli? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Un souvenir du Mordor ramené par Gandalf, seigneur Elrond", répondit le nain avec un sourire fier, qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait vu qu'il était le seul avec un collier de cette importance. Il se disait qu'il était probable qu'il fut le petit préféré du vieux magicien. "Il parait qu'c'est local."

"Y a pas plus local", confirma Gandalf avec un hochement de tête.

"C'est p'tête local...", commença Boromir. "Mais ça fait pas un peu gonzesse?"

Gimli lui jeta un regard noir. "C'est _tra-di-tion-nel_ !", dit-il avec les mâchoires serrées. L'humain du Gondor avait levé un doute dans son esprit, mais pas question de lui donner raison en enlevant brusquement son collier. Il défendrait son honneur - et la virilité de ce collier - avec l'acharnement d'un Yorkshire sur le pantalon d'un facteur.

"Bon...", reprit Elrond afin de ramener la concentration de tout le monde vers lui. "Aujourd'hui, Gandalf doit nous exposer le compte rendu de l'enquête sur l'anneau unique qu'il a menée au Mordor."

Aragorn leva la main. "Question: Ça va nous prendre la séance d'aujourd'hui seulement? Ou celle de demain aussi?"

"Tout dépend de la masse d'information", l'informa doucement Legolas.

"Je n'en sais rien...", Elrond haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le vieux magicien. "Gandalf, il te faut combien de temps pour ton exposé? Un jour? Deux jours?"

"Mon exposé...", Gandalf cessa de rêvasser et revint au conseil. "A propos de l'enquête au Mordor?"

"Oui", répondit Elrond, les lèvres pincées, et un peu agacé. "A propos de l'enquête au Mordor, oui."

Gandalf réfléchit un instant, puis: "Un bon quart d'heure et on a fait le tour..."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

"Le premier truc qui frappe...", commença Gandalf, "c'est la langue."

Les autres membres du Conseil étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Aragorn eut un froncement de sourcils involontaire.

"La langue?"

Gandalf sourit doucement. "Oui enfin... Vous savez ce que c'est. On arrive sur place. On découvre... Mais en fait c'est quand on entend les orcs parler que là..."

Il marqua une pause. Aragorn se prit à craindre que c'était plus parce qu'il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées plutôt que par effet de style, et il se pencha en avant. "Hé bien, quoi?"

Gandalf porta son regard sur chacun d'entre eux et finit par révéler sur un ton mystérieux et éloquent: "On se dit _'Je suis pas chez moi...'_ "

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le Conseil, seulement interrompu par le pet d'un bourdon. Elrond finit par pousser un grand soupire en se massant les tempes. "D'accord, ça c'est super... Mais sinon?"

"Alors sinon, l'autre truc qui m'a frappé, c'est la nourriture."

Les épaules d'Elrond s'affaissèrent, mais la phrase avait eu le mérite de capter l'attention des hobbits qui jusqu'à présent conversaient entre eux, peu intéressés par le conseil, et faisaient aux oreilles du seigneur elfique un bruit de fond semblable à un rassemblement d'écureuils à qui on aurait donné trop de grains de café à grignoter. L'interruption soudaine de leur brouhaha fut pour Elrond comme une douce et relaxante mélodie.

"Les spécialités sont pas bonnes?", demanda Pippin. Gandalf parut hésiter.

"Non... C'est pas que c'est pas bon..."

"C'est trop épicé?", s'enquit Merry. Gandalf hésita à nouveau avant de répondre.

"Je... dirais pas ça non plus..."

"C'est riche?", intervint alors Sam. Gandalf sourit.

"Ah, c'est riche. Ça oui, c'est riche". Le vieux magicien fit une courte pause. "Mais j'aurai plutôt tendance à dire -"

"Alors, attendez tous deux secondes". Elrond leva la main pour l'interrompre. "Non parce qu'alors moi, tout ça, ça me plait beaucoup. Vraiment". Il tentait d'être un maximum diplomate. "Seulement pour aujourd'hui, on va mettre un peu de côté la langue, la bouffe, les coutumes, la musique, et la météo, pour se concentrer plus spécifiquement sur...". Il regarda fixement Gandalf avec un demi-sourire, invitant le vieux magicien à terminer la phrase. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils un court instant, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

"Les monuments?"

Le demi-sourire d'Elrond se figea. "... Ce que Sauron sait de l'anneau unique !", reprit-il avec un ton ferme et un poil exaspéré.

"Ah oui, l'anneau, oui...", Gandalf sourit doucement, en passant sa main dans sa longue barbe grise, comme si c'était une simple broutille sans importance et que le seigneur elfique faisait un caprice d'enfant. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur son banc et se pencha légèrement en avant. "Alors, justement, concernant l'anneau, j'ai peut-être un truc."

"Ca serait pas mal...", dit doucement Glorfindel, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

"L'autre jour", commença le vieux magicien, "j'arrive dans une taverne comme ils en ont là bas. Je m'assois à une table. Je dis "J'ai faim", et un orc arrive avec une belle assiette: bison, choux de Bruxelles,..."

"Non non non non !", l'interrompit brusquement Elrond. "Pas le menu!"

"Désolé", s'excusa Gandalf avec un petit sourire entendu. Il reprit après quelques instants. "A ce moment là, y a un gobelin qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi". Il fit une pause pour bien graver l'importance de l'événement dans l'esprit des membres du conseil.

"C'est vraiment pittoresque", admit Gimli en souriant avec un hochement de tête. Il ne vit pas le regard noir que le seigneur Elrond lui lança pour s'être immiscé dans le récit. Gandalf reprit.

"Au début, il essayait de me vendre un casque à pointes comme ils se mettent sur la tête. J'ai commencé par l'envoyer chier, et puis je me suis dis que ça ferait sûrement plaisir à Pippin", termina Gandalf avec un clin d'œil au hobbit qui lui répondit avec un large sourire plein de dents.

Elrond comprit alors ce qui l'avait gêné dans la tenue de Pippin. Mais comme il n'accordait pas plus d'une seconde à la fois aux hobbits, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus, jusqu'à l'explication de Gandalf. "Bref... et après?"

"Alors, après, tenez vous bien...", reprit le vieux magicien, toujours légèrement penché en avant. Il regarda tous les membres de la communauté, puis cligna des yeux. "Non non, sérieux, tenez vous _vraiment_ bien...". Il attendit que tous fissent mine de s'accrocher avec leurs mains aux bancs du conseil avant de reprendre. "A force de le cuisiner, j'apprends qu'il est le manucure de la bouche de Sauron".

"La bouche de Sauron?", s'exclama Boromir. "Tu en es sur ?"

"Comme je vous le dis !", répondit Gandalf d'un ton énergique. Puis quand il vit le regard un peu perplexe et perdu des hobbits, il expliqua: "Sauron étant réduit à la forme d'un Grand Oeil Flottant, il a besoin de quelqu'un lui servant d'intermédiaire pour transmettre ses ordres. Une espèce de porte parole, en quelques sortes."

Tout le monde regardait Gandalf d'un air ébahi. Seul Sam finit par poser une question qui amena un nouveau soupire à Elrond.

"Et il passe par lui aussi pour bouffer?"

Boromir ignora la question du hobbit, laissant s'échapper son admiration sous la forme d'un "Oh, la _vache_!".

"Oui", renchérit Legolas avec une moue admirative, "Ca, c'est de l'indice !"

L'expression d'Elrond montrait qu'il était agréablement surpris. Finalement, contre toute attente un peu pessimiste de sa part, ce conseil allait peut-être sortir quelque chose d'instructif. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il adressa un signe encourageant au vieux magicien.

"Bien, et ensuite?"

"Après...", reprit Gandalf, "il est mort."

"QUOI ?"

Tous les membres du conseil étaient sous le choc. Certains se demandèrent quand même s'ils avaient bien comprit.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang?", finit par demander Glorfindel, estomaqué. "Quelqu'un a assassiné le manucure de la Bouche de Sauron parce qu'on a vu qu'il te parlait?"

"Même pas...", Gandalf haussa les épaules. "En fait, dès le début, j'ai vu qu'il allait pas bien. Il arrêtait pas de s'gratter, tout ça... Et puis à un moment, il s'est mis à gerber partout, et il est mort."

Le silence du Conseil était pesant. Gandalf eut un sourire désolé. "C'est con, hein?"

Elrond soupira et se remit à masser ses tempes. Effectivement, c'était trop beau.

·..·

(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)

·..·

Les membres du conseil étaient relativement silencieux. A défaut d'avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent avec l'enquête du Mordor, ils se mettaient sous la dent des _mets_ du Mordor. _Littéralement_. Certains reniflaient encore la nourriture avant de s'y risquer, d'autres mastiquaient avec précaution. Même les hobbits semblait faire preuve d'une certaine retenue en goûtant à un rythme normal _(pour des humains) _ces mets nouveaux et ... _exotiques_.

"C'est vrai que c'est fort", commenta Legolas, tout en mâchant pensivement. "Mais c'est pas si mal, finalement..."

"Puis y a pas plus local", sourit Gandalf avec l'air d'un représentant en assurances.

Sam fronça les sourcils, l'air d'un grand spécialiste gastronomique. "C'est pas tellement que c'est fort... Moi, je dirais plutôt que ça pique."

"En plus", continua Gandalf en s'adressant aux autres membres du Conseil. "Ils en font une pâte qu'il se tartinent sur la gueule. Il paraît que c'est _astringent_".

Sam fronça les sourcils à cet adjectif. Il réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules. "Non. Moi je dirais plutôt que _ça pique_."

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Oui, ce chapitre est à voir comme une suite du chapitre 4. Mais ça ne sera pas toujours dans l'ordre chronologique, je vous l'assure ;-)

**·..·**

**And the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ?  
**

Une fois encore, c'est Anne-Sophie Piheyns qui a trouvé la bonne réponse (et qui est désormais à deux godets ;) ). Le numéro de l'épisode n'était pas bon, mais le titre oui, donc j'ai compté la réponse comme bonne :)

**·..·**

**Le concours LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT continue.**

Quel était l'épisode visé dans ce chapitre ? (Saison + épisode (numéro ou titre) ).

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Ninfea Di Luna :** J'ai sucré le passage du Balrog? (clignement intensifs des paupières) Comment ça? O:-) Gimli en réunion tupperware, c'est clair que ça fait trop ça ! :D Et c'est quoi les anecdotes que vous racontez aux gamins qui effrayent les parents? ;-) Merci en tout cas pour ta review :-) Je me suis bien marrée ;-)

- **Christophe:** Oui, l'idée de "Koomunautté" était pas mal du tout :-) Dommage qu'il soit trop tard maintenant pour la changer vu que trop de personnes sont habituées à ce titre :-( Et puis d'un autre côté, le jour où un chapitre parodiera autre chose que Kaamelott, les gens vont être perdus, du coup ;-) Mais merci tout plein pour la suggestion en tout cas :D

- **Elise Mesarowicz:** En dehors de l'enlèvement du lièrre? Bah apparemment, Arwen a pas foutu grand chose d'autres ;-) Comment ça, elle fait potiche? :D C'est pas son rôle dans les bouquins? :D

- **Camus Deverseau:** Aucune patience, ou aucune résistance, au choix :P

**·..·**

**Moment Pub Fanfic.**

Je sais que je vous bassine beaucoup avec la fic **"Debout, Tony !"** (Wake up Tony), mais mis à part cette fic, et celle que vous êtes en train de lire, les autres sont bloquées sur mon PC où j'ai pas accès pour le moment. Si** "la communauté des bras cassés"** est une grosse parodie (avec parfois des clins d'oeil à d'autres de mes fics ;) ),** "Debout, Tony !"** est plutôt dark. Et Tony est assez dans le genre "prise de tête" à la Legolas. Ajoutez à ça qu'il lui arrive des méga-crasses, et vous avez de quoi patienter avec le retour des fics dark sur LOTR ;)

**·..·**

**Suivi sur Facebook.**

Ninfea di Luna a créé sur facebook un groupe appelé **« Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin) ses fics ».** ;-)

Là, vous pourrez retrouver les annonces des prochaines fics, des discussions sur certains passages, des previews de fics à venir, des illustrations (dessins, posters), des videos,...

Et très souvent, de bonnes tranches de rire :D

De plus, vous y retrouvez aussi les fics de Ninfea di Luna en personne, et franchement, elles déchirent ! :D

Si vous les avez pas encore lues, FONCEZ ! ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

En espérant que cette lecture-ci vous a plu (parce qu'il y aura encore PLEIN d'autres chapitres qui vont suivre ;-) )

Gros bisous :*

::Roselyne::


	6. Un petit coup de boost

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **LORD OF THE RINGS **ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture:** Nouveau chapitre, reprise du concours. Bonne chance... ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 6 – Un petit coup de boost.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La communauté de l'anneau continuait à progresser à travers plaines et forêts. Chacun à un rythme différent, ceci dit. Le groupe avait cependant des constantes qui ne variaient pas: Legolas, avec ses foulées rapides et sa capacité à ne pas s'enfoncer dans la boue, la neige ou le sable, était généralement loin devant. Les hobbits, avec leurs petites jambes, étaient généralement à la traîne. Mais parce qu'ils avaient le porteur de l'anneau avec eux, les autres se sentaient obligés de faire des pauses régulières pour leur permettre de les rattraper.

Aragorn et Boromir rejoignirent Legolas qui attendait depuis un moment, en haut d'une colline surplombant la plaine qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ils s'épongèrent le front et tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle en observant le chemin parcouru ces deux dernières heures. En plissant les yeux, ils arrivaient à distinguer quatre points sombres se détachant sur le jaune clair de l'herbe sauvage de la plaine.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mous aujourd'hui, c'est pas vrai !", soupira Aragorn. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bouffé?"

"C'était pourtant frugal", lui assura Legolas. "Des galettes de maïs avec de la viande séchée..."

"Frugal?", s'étonna le ranger. "Non, mais sérieux. Regarde-moi ça comment ils se traînent!"

"Ce que tu ignores peut-être, Aragorn", commença Boromir en se penchant vers lui, "c'est qu'à force de faire dans le frugal pour cause de rationnement, les hobbits crèvent de faim. Du coup, dès qu'ils tombent sur des mures ou des fraises des bois, ils s'en font sauter le bide. Après, bah, ils sont ballonnés, évidemment...", termina-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

Aragorn soupira, considérant toujours les quatre petites silhouettes au loin. "Non mais là, il faut faire quelque chose. C'est plus possible, quoi..."

"C'est sur que s'ils mettent pas un coup de fouet...", appuya Boromir.

Legolas haussa les épaules. "Moi, je vois pas de quoi se faire du soucis...". Aragorn se tourna vers lui.

"Tu crois qu'on peut encore atteindre la lisière de la forêt avant la nuit?"

"Ah ben non, tout de suite...!", Legolas leva les yeux au ciel. "Non, moi je veux dire que je vois pas de quoi se faire _plus de soucis que d'habitude_. On va dormir à découvert une fois de plus, quoi..."

"Mais enfin! Ça peut pas être si général que ça!", Aragorn se retourna vers la plaine. "Boromir vient de dire qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient ballonnés parce qu'ils ont mangé des fraises!"

"Bien sur. Aujourd'hui, c'est des fraises. Mais hier c'était des mûres, et demain ça sera autre chose", expliqua Legolas sur le ton calme d'un professeur désabusé. "Ballonnés ou pas, ils sont ZÉRO de toute façon... Alors, c'est pas la peine de s'en prendre aux fraises, hein..."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Gandalf et Gimli finirent par rejoindre les deux humains et l'elfe, et se tournèrent à leur tour pour observer la plaine.

"Je vois pas ce que vous leur trouvez de spécial, moi, aux hobbits", constata Gimli d'un ton bourru.

"Ils sont mous", répondit simplement Aragorn.

"Bah, ça a rien d'spécial !"

Boromir se pencha vers le vieux magicien. "Gandalf, est-ce que tu peux tenter quelque chose?"

Gandalf jeta un regard de côté vers le fils du Gondor. "Tu me fais rire, toi. Quel genre de chose?"

"Quelque chose pour les rendre moins mous ?", suggéra Aragorn.

Gandalf réfléchit un moment, puis proposa: "Un sort de rage, à la limite...". Boromir fronça les sourcils.

"Un sort de quoi?"

"Un sort de rage", répéta le Magicien Gris. "Je balance ça là bas, et ça les fout en rage pour une dizaine de minutes."

"C'est p'tête pas mal", dit doucement Legolas. "Ca les fera avancer un peu plus vite..."

"Le problème", reprit Gandalf, "c'est que vu la distance pour les atteindre, je vais devoir lancer un sort de rage qui va couvrir toute la zone. Et tout ce qui s'y trouve, même dans les fourrés ou les bosquets épars, risque de se retrouver enragé aussi."

"Bah, au pire...", Boromir eut un sourire un coin. "... ils vont se faire mordre les mollets par des chiens de prairie enragés. Ça les fera courir encore plus vite !"

"Bon, je fais quoi du coup?". Gandalf n'avait apparemment pas envie de prendre la responsabilité du sort. "Un sort de rage, c'est pas un sort de fillette, hein? Moi j'en ai vu qui se bouffaient leur propre bras tellement ils étaient énervés".

Aragorn soupira après un moment. "Bon, balance ton truc. Et puis, qu'ils se bouffent entre eux, tiens ! Au moins, il se passera quelque chose ! Allez !"

Les deux humains, le nain et l'elfe s'écartèrent prudemment pour laisser la place à Gandalf pour lancer son sort.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le temps passa. Du haut de la colline, les observateurs ne quittaient pas les hobbits des yeux, quêtant tout changement dans leur attitude. Aragorn rompit le silence.

"Vous les trouvez toujours mous du genou? Ou c'est moi qui fait une fixette?"

"Sans être totalement mous...", commença Boromir, dubitatif.

"... Ce s'rait un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde de dire qu'ils sont enragés", termina Gimli en jetant un coup d'oeil accusateur vers Gandalf.

Legolas plissa légèrement les yeux. Il était avantagé sur ses compagnons par son excellente vue sur les longues distances qui lui apportait plus de détails qu'aux autres. "A la limite...", commença-t-il, "ils ont un petit côté vexé qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à l'heure..."

Aragorn se tourna vers Gandalf avec une grimace. "Ah super ! Tu me les as fait bouder ! Bravo !"

Gandalf se raidit: "Mais attendez que ça fasse effet, bordel !"

Aragorn se détourna, dégoûté. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Boromir se pencha légèrement en avant. "C'est une idée, où les hobbits ont l'air de presser le pas?"

Gimli se concentra, et confirma: "Ouaip ! On dirait que ça se remue, tout à coup!"

Aragorn se retourna pour voir par lui-même alors que Legolas s'exclamait: "Je confirme! Ils choppent les boules, là, clairement!"

"C'est partiiiii", dit joyeusement Gandalf en se caressant la barbe, content d'avoir réussi son sort. Il n'était jamais sur de parvenir à un lancer correct. Aragorn constata de ses propres yeux l'évolution dans la vallée, et se mit à rire, ce qui lui arrivait peu depuis leur départ pour cette mission.

"Ah, la vache! Je les avais jamais vu aussi rapides !"

"Attendez...", Legolas se tendit brusquement, alerté. "Apparemment, il y avait des Gobelins qui devaient faire la sieste près du tas de rochers. Ils ont l'air bien remontés eux aussi."

Gandalf s'agita, mal à l'aise. "Je vous avais prévenus: c'est un sort de zone!"

Gimli se tourna vers les humains, la hache en main. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On va aider les hobbits?"

Un petit rire lui répondit. Tous pivotèrent vers Legolas.

"Pas besoin", dit l'elfe avec un sourire. "Les hobbits ont l'air de bien se défendre et de leur en foutre sur la gueule. Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien...", ajouta-t-il avec une moue un peu admirative.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur le combat acharné qui se déroulait sous eux dans la vallée. Après un moment, Boromir se racla la gorge.

"Z'avez pas un truc à grignoter, pendant qu'on profite du spectacle?"

Aragorn souleva un sourcil dans sa direction. "On n'avait pas dit qu'on rationnait récemment?"

Boromir haussa les épaules. "Bah, juste un saucisson et une miche de pain en moins, ils devraient pas voir la différence..."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux humains, le Magicien gris, le nain et l'elfe étaient assis dans l'herbe, occupés à pic-niquer tout en regardant le spectacle en bas dans la vallée, commenté par Legolas et sa vue perçante. Soudain, le sourire de l'elfe s'effaça.

"Uh oh..."

"Hé bien, Legolas", commença Aragorn, "Que se passe-t-il? Que voient tes yeux d'elfes?"

"Ils viennent vers nous, là..."

"Lesquels?", demanda Boromir tout en mâchouillant un bout de saucisson. "Les gobelins ou les hobbits?"

"Bah... Tous. "

"Okay...". Gandalf fut le premier à comprendre les retombées de son sort de rage et se leva assez prestement pour son grand âge. "Il faut se tirer."

"Il a raison", déglutit Aragorn. "Allez! On bouge d'ici !".

Ils se mirent tous sur leurs pieds, voyant les points sombres au loin grossir rapidement à mesure qu'ils accéléraient l'allure.

"ALLEZ ! ALLEZ !", hurla le ranger. "ON FOUT LE CAMP !"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le soleil se levait dans la forêt dorée de Lothlórien. Céléborn, le grand seigneur du domaine sacré des elfes s'étirait paresseusement comme un chat sur son balcon suspendu. Un toussotement léger l'averti de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il se retourna et vit Haldir, son capitaine de la garde, qui s'inclinait respectueusement.

"Pardonnez mon intrusion, Seigneur", commença ce dernier sur un ton humble qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. "Mais je voulais vous demander... La Communauté de l'Anneau est censée arriver ici tôt ou tard. Mais il y a un bruit qui court parmi les elfes comme quoi Dame Galadriel aurait vu dans son miroir d'eau qu'ils avaient mené une bataille récemment. Seulement personne n'a comprit s'ils ont gagné ou pas."

Céléborn soupira et pencha sa tête légèrement de côté. "Ça dépend qui...". Devant le regard empli de questions de son capitaine, il s'expliqua.

"Les hobbits, oui, ils ont gagné."

Après une pause, il reprit: "Les autres membres de la Communauté, par contre, ils ont pris une dérouillée sévère..."

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

De retour dans la grande marche pour ce chapitre ;) J'avais prévenu qu'ils ne seraient pas dans l'ordre chronologique... Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il y ait parfois des liens et références entre eux ;-) Ca vous fait un petit exercice mental de plus :p

**·..·**

**And the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ?  
**

Ah ben cette fois, personne n'a trouvé :-/ J'ai bien attendu que quelqu'un me donne la bonne réponse, avant de poster ce chapitre 6, mais au bout d'un moment... Ca allait vous priver de lecture ;)

**·..·**

**Le concours LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT continue néamoins.**

Quel était l'épisode visé dans ce chapitre ? (Saison + épisode (numéro ou titre) ). Espérons que quelqu'un gagne, cette fois ;)

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

-** Elise Mesarowicz:** Apparemment oui, les spécialités du Mordor semblent mangeables ;) Même si "ça pique" ;) Une tendance bouffe vietnamienne/africaine au Mordor? :D Les choux de Bruxelles, oui, c'est en référence à la Belgique. Pour le peu de temps que ce pays existe encore, profitons-en un peu. ;-)

- **Ninfea Di Luna:** Le Yorkshire sur le pantalon d'un facteur? Ca m'est venu comme ça au moment où j'écrivais la phrase :p Je sais que cette fic-ci est très moderne par ses langages et ses références, par rapport aux autres de mes fics où je fais bien gaffe à ne pas faire d'anachronisme dans le genre. Mais j'avais annoncé du Portnaouak dès le début. Du coup, je peux un peu me relacher ;) Quant à Glorfy: vous allez le trouver dans un prochain chapitre où vous vous régalerez, je crois! ;)

- **Aeal:** C'est vrai que ça donne presque l'envie de faire l'opposé: écrire une fic où Arthur doit gérer la communauté de l'anneau ;) En tout cas, merci pour ton gentil commentaire. Par contre, ce n'était pas le bon épisode, désolée T_T

**·..·**

**Moment Pub Fanfic.**

Le mois de Juin est très trash pour moi côté accès à mon PC où mes anciennes fics sont stockées. Si vous aimez les **fics marrantes**, les histoires comme celles-ci devraient vous aider à patienter. Mais si vous préférez les fics où les persos s'en prennent **plein la gueule**, et regrettez que la **Communauté des Elfes**, et **Jet de Pierre dans un Lac **ne soient pas updatées pour le moment, rabbatez-vous sur "**Debout, Tony**" (ou Wake-up Tony, en version anglaise). Le personnage de **Tony Hutchinson **est peut-être un humain _(même si son entourage se pose parfois des questions)_, mais sur pas mal de points, il vous rappellera un certain **elfe **de notre connaissance ;)

**·..·**

**Suivi sur Facebook.**

Ninfea di Luna a créé sur facebook un groupe appelé **« Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin) ses fics ».** ;-)

Là, vous pourrez retrouver les annonces des prochaines fics, des discussions sur certains passages, des previews de fics à venir, des illustrations (dessins, posters), des videos, des tentatives de corruptions honteuses d'update de fanfics, etc... ;-)

De plus, vous y retrouvez aussi les fics de Ninfea di Luna en personne, et franchement, elles déchirent ! :D

Si vous les avez pas encore lues, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? FONCEZ ! ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

En espérant que cette lecture ci vous a amené le sourire :-) On se retrouve à la prochaine ! :D

Gros bisous :*

::Roselyne::


	7. Un repas diplomatique

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **LORD OF THE RINGS **ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture:** N'oubliez pas les **notes en bas de pages **pour le concours et les réponses aux questions ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 7 – Un repas diplomatique.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Un garde elfique se rua hors d'haleine dans la salle de lecture où devisaient le seigneur Elrond et Glorfindel sur la préparation du Grand Conseil. A sa mine inquiète, les deux autres elfes surent qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Ils pensèrent que les Nazguls avaient réussi à passer de ce côté ci de la rivière en crue et remontaient maintenant le chemin vers Rivendell. D'une certaine manière, les nouvelles furent encore pire que cela.

"Un des guetteurs vient de signaler une délégation aux couleurs de Mirkwood en approche de Rivendell, mon Seigneur!"

Elrond se raidit. Glorfindel se pencha vers lui. "Ils étaient pas prévus au conseil. Si?"

Elrond secoua la tête après un moment, en se levant. "Non, il a du encore se passer une catastrophe au pays des joyeux psychopathes", grommela-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Glorfindel et Elrond marchaient dans la cour aux côtés d'Odùrin, le fils aîné du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood. Derrière eux, les autres membres de la délégation, incluant le plus jeune prince de cette famille, Legolas, délestaient les chevaux de leurs armes et affaires de voyage ainsi que d'un paquet un peu gigotant. Elrond fronça les sourcils, mais reporta son attention sur Odùrin qui posait son regard sur les bâtisses du domaine avec la même expression désapprobatrice qu'un inspecteur des travaux en bâtiment.

"Je n'étais plus venu depuis si longtemps", commença-t-il d'un ton emprunt d'une pointe d'arrogance, "que j'avais oublié que c'était _ça_, Rivendell".

Aucun des deux autres elfes ne sut quelle signification apporter au_ "ça"_, mais Elrond préféra ignorer une insulte potentielle et posa brièvement la main sur le bras de Glorfindel avant qu'il ait pu répliquer. Lui-même opta pour la politesse et la courtoisie diplomate.

"Tu sais, Odùrin", commença le seigneur elfique d'un ton calme, "Tu es toujours le bienvenu en ces lieux. Tu viens ici quand tu le veux."

_'... Tant que tu n'oublies pas de repartir...'_, acheva mentalement Glorfindel.

Odùrin ignora la main tendue d'Elrond et continua de balayer les bâtisses de Rivendell d'un œil désapprobateur et d'un froncement de nez. "Quelles sont claires, ces pierres !". Son ton était emprunt d'un dégoût non dissimulé. Le capitaine de la garde de Rivendell intervint en une tentative calme.

"Elles viennent d'une carrière des Monts Brumeux. On a pensé que ça ferait ton sur ton".

Odùrin lui décocha un sourire assassin: "Et vous n'avez pas peur que ça fasse un peu tape-à-l'oeil?"

"Tape-à-l'oeil ?", réfléchit tout haut Glorfindel. "Non, pourquoi? Tu trouves que ça fait vulgaire ?". N'importe qui doué d'un minimum de sens diplomatique aurait compris que Glorfindel venait de tracer là une ligne à ne pas franchir.

"Vulgaire? Oui, mais pas uniquement...". Non seulement Odùrin venait de franchir la ligne, mais il avait creusé toute une tranchée bien visible en travers tout en amenant tambours, flutes, jongleurs et cracheurs de feu, afin que tous saluent l'exploit et se le remémorent pour les décennies à venir. Apparemment, espérer qu'Odùrin ferme sa grande gueule en délégation politique équivalait à croire qu'un petit skaven venait effectivement chercher vos dents de lait sous votre oreiller pour y déposer une dague en cadeau. Une dague qui - si on n'avait pas été sage - sentait parfois le fromage moisi, disait-on aux enfants elfes. Elrond se racla la gorge et tenta de détourner la conversation avant qu'elle ne s'envenime.

"Bon... On va peut-être passer à table. Vous devez tous avoir faim après ce grand voyage depuis votre lointaine forêt".

Odùrin eut un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur et regarda de côté le seigneur Elrond. "Ah tiens... C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on mange, chez vous?"

Elrond fut un peu prit de court. "Comment ça,_ "chez nous"_ ? J'en sais rien... On mange quand on a faim". Il fit une pause, puis reprit: "Pourquoi? Vous mangez à quelle heure à Mirkwood ?"

Odùrin prit un air solennel et dur. "A Mirkwood, on mange quand on l'a mérité ! Quand on a accompli ses commandements avec humilité et qu'on a glorifié sa famille !"

Elrond écarquilla les yeux, réalisant sur le coup que ça devait être une ambiance _joviale_ et _très sympathique_ à la forêt noire. Il finit par hausser les épaules. "Bah nous, on mange quand on a faim."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Elrond et Glorfindel étaient attablés avec la délégation de Mirkwood dans la salle à manger. Aragorn et Arwen avaient été conviés au groupe afin d'équilibrer les effectifs des clans en présence. Si certains mangeaient avec un bon appétit, d'autres étaient un peu plus hésitants.

"Vous ne mangez pas, Odùrin?", demanda doucement Arwen, en parfait hôte. Le fils aîné de Thranduil porta un regard désapprobateur au contenu de son assiette.

"Tout cela est beaucoup trop riche pour moi".

Son ton accusateur n'échappa pas à Glorfindel, qui répliqua en mâchouillant: "Si c'est le jus qui te dérange, t'es pas obligé de saucer, hein?"

Odùrin jeta un regard froid à l'assemblée. "Ce qui me dérange, c'est l'opulence. A Mirkwood, avec ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, on peut nourrir 10 soldats."

Glorfindel sentit une aigreur monter de son estomac. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces gens qui sont invités gentiment à une table, mais trouvent le moyen de remercier leurs hôtes en pourrissant l'ambiance et en les faisant se sentir coupable, juste en leur rappelant bien que d'autres dans le monde crèvent de faim. Il engloutit sa bouchée de nourriture, puis reprit: "A Mirkwood, c'est la famine, mais ici, de la bouffe y en a. Du coup, je vois pas pourquoi on s'en priverait. Vous voulez un wargy-bag pour repartir chez vous avec après? Genre_ tout à l'heure?_", ajouta-t-il entre ses dents. Son ton était volontairement ouvert et ses paroles amicales à première vue, de manière à ce que personne ne put mentionner le venin qui coulait derrière sans passer pour un paranoïaque. Odùrin le sentit et opta pour une autre approche.

"Et c'est engorgé de sauce et de vin que vous menez vos troupes au front, _Capitaine_ ?"

Glorfindel sentit l'intonation particulière que le fils de Thranduil avait mis sur son titre, mais balaya cette insulte potentielle d'une boutade. "Alors déjà, les combats on n'en a pas beaucoup ici. Mais disons qu'avant de partir en campagne, on évite les laitages, quoi..."

Arwen se pencha avec un sourire rayonnant. "On leur prépare des petits galettes d'avoine qu'ils emportent dans leurs bardas".

Odùrin lui répondit par un sourire carnassier et un ton faussement compatissant. "... au cas où ils auraient une petit _'faim-faim'_ ?"

Arwen cligna des yeux, et se recula dans son siège, peu habituée à ces hostilités. Aragorn se pencha vers Legolas, face à lui. "Dis donc. Ton frère, c'est pas de la rigolade, hein? Ton enfance, ça a du être très...". Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais mima un carré.

Odùrin eut un reniflement de dégoût. "Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupé de son éducation! Et ça se voit!"

Legolas piqua dans sa nourriture, le regard dur et les mâchoires serrées et prononça ses premières paroles depuis son arrivée à Rivendell. "Ça vous ennuie si on parle d'autre chose ?". Odùrin se détourna vers Elrond qui avait été heureux jusque là d'avoir été épargné dans la joute gastronomique.

"Franchement, quand je te regarde, j'ai à peine à croire que tu te sois battu aux côtés de mon père Thranduil lors de la Grande Guerre contre Sauron."

Avant qu'Elrond ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Aragorn débarqua joyeusement les pieds dans le plat. "C'est vrai que c'était un sacré bonhomme, l'papa-Mirkwood, si j'ai bien entendu, hein?". Il fit un clin d'œil à Legolas avant de continuer: "Fallait pas venir lui souffler dans les narines! Vous lui marchiez sur le pied, il vous crevait un œil. Un gars totalement ouvert et adorable, quoi!"

Odùrin se pencha légèrement de côté, se rapprochant insensiblement de son jeune frère tout en vrillant son regard sur Aragorn. "Oui, mais nous au moins, on connaît notre père". Il faisait référence à Arathorn, le père d'Aragorn, mort quand ce dernier était en bas-âge. Le ranger haussa les épaules.

"Attendez, j'en ai un de père !". Son regard dériva vers Elrond. "Un père adoptif, d'accord, mais un père quand même !"

"... une lopette", précisa Odùrin en suivant son regard. Glorfindel serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration. Elrond sentit la tension monter et fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre pour réclamer l'attention et le calme. Mais Glorfindel n'y prêta pas attention et partit à la défense de son Seigneur.

"Il a mené ses troupes bravement lors de l'attaque contre Sauron".

"Toutes mes excuses", dit Odùrin avec un doux sourire en s'inclinant imperceptiblement. "Une _'lopette de général'_, du coup".

Le tintement de cuiller n'ayant rien donné, Elrond abattit avec force son verre en cristal sur la table. Il explosa en une myriade de morceaux et d'échardes alors que le vin dégoulinait sur la nappe de soie claire.

"CA VA, MAINTENANT!", sa retenue diplomatique commençait à montrer des brèches. "Thranduil ceci, Thranduil cela ! Il était peut-être très bon sur les champs de bataille, mais c'est pas notre faute à nous si ce con a choisit d'aller s'enterrer dans la forêt noire où y a rien à becqueter, alors arrêtez de nous faire chier !"

Il y eut un profond silence qui s'installa. Un silence que personne n'osa rompre par le tintement d'un couvert contre son assiette, ou par le mâchouillement de la nourriture qu'il avait en bouche. Le temps autour de la table se figea. Se rendant compte de son manque d'étiquette à la diplomatie - même si elle était totalement justifiée - Elrond finit par baisser les yeux vers son assiette. "Excusez-moi... C'est partit tout seul."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La suite du repas fut pendant un certain temps beaucoup plus calme, bien que beaucoup plus tendue. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, sauf pour y fourrer de la nourriture variée. Seul Elrond jouait distraitement avec le met dans son assiette.

Arwen se pencha vers lui. "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, père? Tu picores..."

"Rien, ça va...", répondit Elrond d'un ton maussade.

"Ça te plait pas?", s'enquit Aragorn à son tour. "Tu veux qu'on demande autre chose pour toi?"

"ÇA VA, J'AI DIS !", éclata le seigneur de Rivendell.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils et claqua ses couverts à côté de son assiette. "C'est pas la peine d'être désagréable, hein? Si t'es mal luné, t'as qu'à aller prendre l'air !"

Odùrin ouvrit de grands yeux et adressa un petit sourire à Elrond. "Et tu te laisses parler sur ce ton? Par un vulgaire humain? Ah, mon père Thranduil, il -"

"Ah mais MERDE avec Thranduil ! ", explosa alors Elrond. "Faux pas lui parler comme ci! Faut pas lui parler comme ça! Quand on lui marche sur un pied, il vous crève un oeil!". Il prit une profonde inspiration puis poursuivit. "Moi, quand on me marche sur le pied, on me dit _'excusez-moi'_. Et puis je réponds _'c'est pas grave'_. Je suis pas une espèce de GROS TARÉ à qui on peut jamais rien dire ! Alors foutez-moi la paix avec ce con, et finissez ce qu'on vous a mis dans vos assiettes !"

Il termina son coup de gueule en jetant violemment sa cuillère sur la table, ce qui acheva de faire sursauter tout le monde. La cuillère rebondit quelque fois avant de s'immobiliser dans un tintement métallique, qui fut le seul son à percer le silence pesant qui s'était installé brusquement. Aragorn finit par tenter une diversion et se pencha vers un Odùrin qui faisait clairement la gueule.

"Vous mettez combien de temps d'ici à Mirkwood?"

"Avec des chevaux frais? Il faut compter 7 à 8 jours..."

"J'aurais dis moins loin, moi...", risqua ironiquement Arwen, mal à l'aise.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Aragorn et Legolas s'occupaient de nourrir les chevaux dans les écuries alors que la nuit tombait. Le ranger risqua un coup d'oeil vers l'elfe, puis rompit le silence pesant.

"T'as pas envie d'en parler?"

"De quoi?"

"De ton frère", Aragorn haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. Legolas fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire?", demanda l'elfe un peu froidement, mais un peu curieux aussi.

"Je me disais...", commença Aragorn en déversant un seau d'eau dans le baquet des chevaux. "... Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'il se trouve une meuf?"

Legolas se figea, et dévisagea Aragorn comme si l'humain était devenu fou. "... Et qu'il se reproduise?".

Sans laisser au ranger le temps de répondre, l'elfe se remit au travail. "T'as raison. J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Voilà. Encore un petit chapitre flash-back, qui au passage aura du faire très plaisir aux fans de "Jet de Pierre dans un lac" ;-) (en attendant que j'update celle-là, hein? :p )

**·..·**

**Et les Gagnants sooooont ?  
**

Oui, LES gagnants du concours KAAMELOTT, car quelqu'un a finalement trouvé la réponse pour le concours du chapitre précédent ;)

- Chapitre 5: **AEAL**, avec "Le Retour de Judée" - saison 1 épisode 20 ; et aussi **KASHIIRA **à titre exceptionnel car si elle n'a pas donné la saison et l'épisode, elle a quand même prit la peine de le décrire :) . Mais à l'avenir, les gens, essayez la saison et numéro/nom de l'épisode ;) _(c'est plus facile, même pour vous :p )_

- Chapitre 6: **Tonio Bel Ange**, avec "Le Sort de rage" - saison 1 épisode 98

_(si vous êtes sur BXL ou pas loin, y a toujours moyen de régler ça avec un pot à la Porte Noire. Mais sinon, j'vais réfléchir à un truc sympa pour les concours ;-) J'ai bien un truc en tête, mais je vais en voir la faisabilité ;-) )_

**·..·**

**Le concours LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT continue néanmoins.**

Quel était l'épisode visé dans ce chapitre ? (Saison + épisode (numéro ou titre) ).

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

-** Elise Mesarowicz:** Combien de km/miles ils ont parcouru... Depuis le début de la fanfic, ou juste dans le chapitre 6? ;) Sinon oui, pour la fin, les Gobelins et les Hobbits se sont alliés contre le reste de la communauté (du moins, pendant le reste du sort de rage ;) ). Il est possible que les hobbits aient pas apprécié que les autres tapent dans la bouffe en les regardant alors qu'on n'arrête pas de leur dire qu'il faut rationner ;)

- **Ninfea Di Luna:** J'ai fais le compte, sur les 51 fanfics listées sur , il y en a 22 de finies ;) Pas loin de la moitié, quand même, hein? :D Le sort de Gandalf c'est pour rendre les hobbits MOINS mous, pas BIEN mous ;) Quant à un hobbit ballonné, c'est clair qu'il faut pas le laisser près du feu :p Envie de voir KAAMELOTT maintenant? :D Bah c'est un peu comme pour la fic HOLLYOAKS, du coup, hein? ;)

- **Kashiira:** Pour la dent de requin, c'est un autre épisode ;-) Mais c'est vrai que ce type d'épisode (avec le haut commandement rassemblé et observant les soldats hors champs et commentant les conneries qu'ils font, c'est revenus quelques fois dans la série ;) ).

**·..·**

**Moment Pub Fanfic.**

Vous aimez les **personnages torturés mentalement**, qui s'en **prennent plein la gueule **au fil des épisodes? Ne mentez pas ! J'ai sous les yeux les **statistiques **des fanfics que vous lisez le plus chez moi ! :D

Vous demeurez sur votre faim pour le moment car les **fics phares LOTR **dans ce style ne sont plus updatées depuis quelques semaines?

Vous voulez vous mettre **quelque chose sous la dent **en attendant le retour des fics LOTR classiques?

Je vous présente **Tony Hutchinson**, de la fic **"Debout, Tony"**_ (Wake-up, Tony!" en version anglaise_). C'est un **humain**, il vient de la commune d'**Hollyoaks **dans Chester. Certaines des lectrices ici le trouvent d'ailleurs **très mignon**. ;-) Et côté prise de tête, il vaut largement un **Legolas**, parfois ;-)

**·..·**

**Suivi sur Facebook.**

Ninfea di Luna a créé sur facebook un groupe appelé **« Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin) ses fics ».** ;-)

Là, vous pourrez retrouver les annonces des prochaines fics, des discussions sur certains passages, des previews de fics à venir, des illustrations (dessins, posters), des vidéos, des tentatives de corruptions honteuses d'update de fanfics, etc... ;-)

De plus, vous y retrouvez aussi les fics de Ninfea di Luna en personne, et franchement, elles déchirent ! :D

Si vous les avez pas encore lues, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? FONCEZ ! ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

En espérant que cette lecture ci vous a amené le sourire (et l'envie de vous replonger dans "Jet de Pierre dans un Lac" ;-)

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D

Grosses bises :*

::Roselyne::


	8. Phobies Hobbites

**Disclaimer: **Je n'ai aucun droit sur **LORD OF THE RINGS **ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Gagnante du concours du précédent chapitre: **Kashiira ! :D

**Avant lecture:** Le concours continue. Mais comme je dois vite partir - et que j'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus - je ne répondrai aux questions du ch.6 qu'au chapitre prochain ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 8 – Phobies Hobbites.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La communauté de l'anneau avait profité d'un petit bosquet d'arbres pour faire une pause à l'ombre lors de leur longue marche à découvert et sous un soleil de plomb. Ils en avaient bien sur profité aussi pour sortir victuailles et boissons, et l'ambiance, sans être totalement joviale, était déjà moins lugubre que durant la première partie de la journée. Seul Gimli rompit cette douce atmosphère en poussant un juron bien pensé.

Quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, il s'expliqua: "Quitte à manger à l'ombre, et n'en déplaise au maître elfe ici présent, rien ne vaut une bonne vieille grotte. Au moins, on ne se fait pas chier dessus par des oiseaux dans les arbres !".

Sam eut un hoquet de surprise et s'écria la bouche pleine "DES OISEAUX?", avant de déguerpir et de retourner dans la plaine sous le soleil de plomb. Les autres membres de la communauté se regardèrent, chacun espérant qu'un d'entre eux aurait une explication. Mais même les autres hobbits avaient l'air un peu perdus. A nouveau, Gimli rompit le silence.

"J'ai dis une connerie ?"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Legolas avait rejoint Sam au soleil. Non pas qu'il compatît pour le hobbit rondouillet, mais parce qu'il avait perdu à la Courte Flèche. Le hobbit et l'elfe étaient assis dans l'herbe sèche et mangeaient ce qui leur restait de repas.

"Sérieux", reprit Legolas après avoir avalé une nouvelle bouchée. "Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir peur des oiseaux..."

"Aaah, tais-toi!", Sam se boucha les oreilles (et mis du pain avec du pâté de veau dedans par la même occasion). "Rien que d'en parler, ça me...". Il eut un frisson de dégoût. Legolas soupira.

"Nan mais qu'on ait peur de loups, des wargs... ou même à la rigueur, des dragons, ça serait rationnel comme peur."

"Ceux qui on peur des loups", commença Sam en tentant de récupérer autant de pain et de pâté qu'il pouvait de ses oreilles. "ils ont pas forcément peur d'être attaqués, ils ont peur du rôdeur avide, du prédateur nocturne..."

Legolas souleva les sourcils. "Ça, je peux pas te le dire, j'ai pas peur des loups". Il réfléchit un moment, puis: "Bon, à la rigueur, je peux comprendre: la nuit, la forêt, le fait de pas y voir, ça peut foutre les jetons. Mais bon... Les _oiseaux_ ?"

"Aah, quelle horreur!", Sam se reboucha les oreilles, oubliant ce qu'il avait en main, réduisant à néant les derniers moments d'excavation de pain et de pâté. Legolas ne comprenait toujours pas.

"En plus c'est mignon, les p'tits moineaux, les p'tits machins, tout ça... !"

"Ce sont des monstres !", s'écria Sam avec colère. Legolas se demanda si le hobbit n'avait pas fait face à quelque événement traumatisant par le passé, lié à des oiseaux. Une attaque massive de moineaux affamés qui auraient emporté un hobbit (ou plus sacrilège, son repas) dans le ciel tout en le déchiquetant, peut-être? A moins qu'il n'ait gardé de très mauvais souvenirs de la nuée de crébains que Saruman avait envoyé pour les espionner. Mais Sam explosa littéralement tous ses pronostiques.

"C'est parce qu'ils ont pas de bras !"

"Hein?". Pendant un instant, l'elfe se dit que tout prit qu'il était par ses pensées, il avait du mal comprendre les paroles de Sam. Le hobbit développa:

"Les oiseaux, ils ont pas de bras. C'est affreux, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils vont culbuter vers l'avant ! La nature n'a parfois aucun sens !"

_'Aaah ben si'_. Legolas se rendit compte qu'il avait bien entendu, tout compte fait... Il ne chercha pas à démonter cette pensée étrange, mais opta pour un contre-exemple.

"A ce compte-là, les serpents c'est encore pire", commença-t-il. "Ils ont pas de bras à ce que je sache. Ca t'angoisse pas, ça?"

Sam parut se calmer alors qu'il visualisait ce dont Legolas lui parlait, puis lui répondit avec un soulèvement d'épaules: "Ah non. Les serpents, ça me fait rien..."

Legolas souleva les sourcils et ne put empêcher un long sifflement de passer ses lèvres. Sam eut un petit rire nerveux: "J'ai jamais dis que c'était logique, hein?"

Legolas cligna des yeux et lui sourit de manière un peu crispée. "Ah mais tu as bien fait..."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Legolas rejoignit le reste de la communauté à l'abri des arbres.

"Il va rester longtemps à cuir en plein soleil de midi, l'autre là?", s'enquit Gimli. Legolas posa le regard sur le nain.

"Depuis que tu as dit qu'il y avait des oiseaux qui te chiaient dessus, il refuse de revenir sous un arbre".

"Il a qu'à aller à la place de Gimli", proposa Gandalf. "C'est bien connu: les oiseaux ne chient pas deux fois au même endroit".

"Ça changera rien", dit Legolas avec un sourire nerveux. "C'est les _oiseaux_ le problème. Il en a une peur bleue".

Aragorn poussa un profond soupire. "Non, mais ça devient du n'importe quoi cette équipe..."

Frodon fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. "Comment j'ai pu l'avoir comme jardinier pendant des années sans m'apercevoir qu'il avait peur des oiseaux, moi?"

Merry eut un bref ricanement. "Bah s'il y avait que ça! Il est à moitié givré de toute façon. On peut pas relever tout non plus hein?". Frodon avait l'air quand même ennuyé.

"Quand même, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte..."

"Soi-disant que les oiseaux, c'est horrible parce que ça a pas de bras", expliqua Legolas en terminant de boire à la gourde d'eau. Les épaules d'Aragorn s'affaissèrent en signe de découragement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme conneries dans ce groupe !"

"Heureusement que les trois autres hobbits ont encore l'air relativement clean", lui dit Gimli avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, en une tentative pour lui remonter le moral. Boromir se mit à ricaner.

"Ah ben, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !"

Gimli ne s'avoua pas vaincu: "Je veux dire: comme phobie, quoi! J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils en aient..."

"Ben si...", commença doucement Boromir, "les guêpes."

"Quoi, les guêpes?", demanda Aragorn en se tournant vers les trois hobbits restants. Merry avait l'air offusqué de l'accusation.

"Même pas vrai!"

"Pippin", précisa le fils du Gondor. "Dès qu'il y a une guêpe qui lui tourne autour, il a peur qu'elle lui rentre dans la bouche."

Sentant les regards converger vers lui, le jeune hobbit vira au cramoisi. "Si elle vous pique dans la gorge, vous pouvez vous étouffer et en mourir, je vous signale !", grommela-t-il, taciturne.

"Et du coup", Boromir se tourna vers les autres l'air d'un professeur d'université démontrant une thèse faite de plusieurs années d'intensives observations sur le terrain, "chaque fois qu'il en croise une, il se met en apnée".

Comme les autres avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à réaliser, Boromir reprit: "Vous vous souvenez pas de la semaine passée? Il devenait tout bleu et on savait pas ce qu'il avait..."

Aragorn laissa l'air s'échapper de ses poumons, presque soulagé d'avoir résolu une énigme. "Aaah, mais si ! C'était donc ça !"

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et un chapitre plus court, cette fois-ci, mais qui vous rappellera bien des précautions à prendre durant ces vacances face aux insectes volants ;-) Saviez-vous d'ailleurs que **sur le temps d'une vie, on avale en dormant une moyenne de 70 insectes et de 3 araignées? **Bonne nuit les gens ;-)


	9. Nuits Paisibles

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai aucun droit sur LORD OF THE RINGS ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture:** Certain(e)s pourraient se dire **_"Tiens! Du vécu!"_** et avoir envie de tester ce qui va suivre chez eux/elles. N'oubliez pas: Les gens de la Communauté sont des professionnels _(ou de parfaits crétins)_. N'essayez pas de les imiter sans assistance _(médicale ou psychiatrique)_ sérieuse ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 9 – Nuits Paisibles.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Une fois de plus, Legolas était chargé de veiller sur le camp pendant que les autres dormaient autour du feu de bois. Depuis les branches d'arbres où il se déplaçait silencieusement, tous ses sens étaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect. Cependant, il y avait un bruit constant qui parasitait tous les autres sons. Il attendit que ce bruit passe, puis voyant que c'était parti pour durer toute la nuit, il soupira, descendit de son arbre et s'approcha d'Aragorn, qu'il secoua. Le ranger se réveilla en sursaut, l'œil à moitié endormi, un peu de bave à la commissure des lèvres. "Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qui... Pourquoi faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu ronfles", l'informa simplement Legolas. "On t'entend à des lieues à la ronde". Aragorn se frotta les yeux et s'excusa.

"Pardon. C'est parce que je me suis mis sur le dos..."

Il se rallongea, sur le côté cette fois. Legolas remonta dans l'arbre le plus proche, mais il n'avait pas grimpé trois branches que le ronflement du ranger montait à nouveau dans les airs.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

A l'aube, alors que les hobbits préparaient le petit déjeuner, Aragorn se rendit auprès de Gandalf qui fumait la pipe à l'écart.

"D'après Legolas - alors ça vaut ce que ça vaut - il paraîtrait que je ronfle".

"Et ça t'embête?", demanda le vieux magicien.

"Moi, perso, non. Rien à foutre. Mais soi-disant que c'est pas supportable, que ça s'entend hyper loin et qu'on risque de se faire repérer, tout ça..."

"Et tu vas aller dormir loin du camp, du coup?"

Aragorn fit une pause en dévisageant Gandalf, puis se rendant compte qu'il était inutile de faire dans la subtilité - surtout quand la journée était encore aussi jeune - il précisa sa pensée.

"Non, je vais pas aller dormir loin du camp, non ! Tu vas faire ton boulot dans cette équipe pour une fois, et tu vas utiliser ta magie pour m'enlever ça !". Le ranger fit une pause, puis reprit: "Enfin... Je me trompe peut-être, mais moi je suis parti du principe que tu étais _magicien_."

Piqué au vif, Gandalf réfléchit un instant, puis déclara: "Le meilleur truc pour les ronflements, c'est deux œufs cuit durs pour dormir."

"Hein?"

"Dans la bouche, un de chaque côté", expliqua le magicien. "Et tu dors comme ça. Essaie pour voir".

Aragorn demeura immobile, ses yeux plissés braqués sur Gandalf.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Ah non, mais quand on n'est pas habitué... C'est drôlement impressionnant, la magie !"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le soir même, Legolas était de nouveau de garde. Boromir et Aragorn étaient les deux derniers encore éveillés autour du feu, mais Aragorn commençait à piquer du nez, sa tête dodelinait souvent vers l'avant, et il penchait dangereusement vers le feu. Boromir mit une main ferme sur son épaule pour l'arrêter, ce qui le fit sursauter.

"Heh? Quoi?"

"Tu es en train de t'endormir", lui expliqua simplement le fils du Gondor. "Autant t'allonger pour de bon avant de te griller les poils de la barbe".

"Ah ouais...". Aragorn se tourna et prit un tissus. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit deux œufs cuit durs. "Bon, alors si tu as un truc à me dire, c'est maintenant".

"Parce que ?", demanda Boromir avant de porter attention aux œufs. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre avec ça?"

"Justement, je vais me les mettre dans la tronche. Alors si tu as un truc à me dire..."

"Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"Ben, c'est pour les ronflements", commença Aragorn avant de soupirer. "Mais on s'en fout ! Je te dis que je vais me les coller dans le museau. Donc, si tu as un truc à me dire, c'est maintenant."

Boromir demeura silencieux, l'air perplexe. Aragorn attendit quelques secondes, puis finit par se placer les deux œufs en bouche.

"Et donc, parce que tu mets des œufs dans ta bouche, j'ai plus le droit de te parler?"

Aragorn recracha les deux œufs entiers dans ses mains. "Mais c'est pas ça! C'est juste que moi je pourrai pas te répondre !". Il se remit les œufs en bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, Boromir reprit la parole.

"Donc, j'ai le droit de dire un truc où y aura pas besoin de répondre, alors?"

Aragorn soupira et recracha à nouveau les deux œufs dans ses mains. "Merde ! Là !". Et bien énervé, il se remit à nouveau les œufs en bouche.

Boromir le regarda avec un certain amusement perplexe, puis lui posa _la _question logique: "Qui c'est qui t'a dit de faire ça?"

Aragorn soupira. Mais il n'avait plus envie de retirer une fois de plus les œufs de sa bouche, de peur du gros filet de bave qui viendrait avec. Il essaya d'articuler une réponse brève. "Gwandalfff". Les postillons volèrent loin devant.

Boromir marqua une pause en souriant légèrement, se disant que c'était tout à faire logique après tout. Mais bon, quand même...

"Tu es sur que t'as compris ce qu'il t'a dit?"

Aragorn fronça les sourcils: "Chai dit qu'ch'ouvais 'as 'arler !"

Boromir haussa les épaules. "Bon ben, je vais dormir aussi alors". Il s'allongea sur le dos et se mit deux rondelles de concombre sur les yeux. Aragorn le dévisagea, interloqué.

" 'ais qu'esschke 'u fait?"

"C'est bon pour les cernes."

" Qu'esschki 'a di cha?"

"Gandalf."

Aragorn soupira, ce qui avec les œufs dans sa bouche donna un son sifflant très particulier. "Un chour, chvai lui ffumer cha gueule à ch'connard...!"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Aragorn rejoignit Gandalf à l'aube, et le vieux magicien put constater que le ranger n'avait pas l'air jouasse.

"Ça ne marche pas ton truc anti-ronflement !"

"Même pas un petit peu?"

"D'après Legolas qui m'a réveillé 17 fois cette nuit, non! Et en plus, j'ai failli m'étouffer !"

"D'habitude, ça marche...", commença Gandalf d'un ton prudent.

"Bah là, ça ne marche pas !"

Gandalf réfléchit rapidement, puis: "Tu as utilisé des crevettes grises ou des crevettes roses?"

Aragorn fut pris de court. "Quelles crevettes? Tu m'as dit des œufs!"

"Des œufs?", Gandalf avait l'air surpris. "Pour ton ronflement?"

"Mais oui !"

"Mais c'est pas des œufs, c'est des crevettes !", dit Gandalf du ton d'un professeur face à un élève décevant qui n'a pas fait ses devoirs. "Un dans chaque narine. Les œufs c'est pour les aphtes !"

Fatigue et énervement eurent raison du calme difficilement retenu du ranger. "Ah ben tu fais bien de me le dire maintenant !"

"Et heu... Les aphtes, ça va mieux?"

"Mais j'ai jamais eu d'aphtes, merde !"

"Que le ronflement?"

"Mais oui !", s'écria Aragorn. "Est-ce que j'ai parlé d'autres choses ?"

"Alors, pour le ronflement", reprit calmement Gandalf, "c'est une crevette dans chaque narine. Tu arriveras à t'en rappeler ou je te le marque?"

Aragorn soupira, les poings serrés. "C'est moi qui vais finir par te marquer, espèce de con !"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

A la nuit suivante, une fois encore l'elfe était de garde et finissait de se préparer pour aller faire son tour de veille. Aragorn se mit deux crevettes dans les narines et s'apprêta à aller dormir. Legolas le dévisagea.

"Je sais pas si les crevettes c'est bien mieux que le ronflement..."

Le ranger souleva un sourcil. "Elles font pas de bruits, les crevettes. Elles sont mortes."

Legolas eut un pincement de lèvres involontaire. "Il fait pas froid cette nuit. Je crois que je vais éteindre le feu."

"Pourquoi? Tu as peur qu'on soit trop repérable avec la lueur?"

"Ça, j'en sais rien", commença l'elfe, hésitant. "Mais je sais que toute une nuit de garde avec une vision pareille, je supporterais pas."

Legolas éteignit le feu avec de l'eau d'une des gourdes, puis se dirigea vers les arbres.

Il n'avait pas encore entamé l'escalade du tronc qu'il entendit Aragorn ronfler...

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Non, je ne fais pas de pub pour le produit anti-ronflement "Nuit Paisible". Il marche moyen bof de toute manière ;-)

Alors, lors du chapitre 8, je n'avais pas eu le temps de mettre les reviews et résultats du ch.7. Voici une compile ici. :-)

**·..·**

**LES GAGNANTS SONT:**

- Chapitre 7: Kashiira

- Chapitre 8: Aeal :-) (comme quoi, le hasard du timing des délires entre potes, ça fait de bonnes choses, parfois, hein? ;) ).

**RÉCAPITULATIF POUR L'INSTANT:**

**- Nicholas Marechal: **2 victoires

**- Anne-Sophie Piheyns: **2 victoires

**- Aeal: **2 Victoires

**- Tonio Bel Ange:** 1 victoire

**- Kashiira: **2 victoires

**·..·**

**Le concours "LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT" continue**:

Quel était l'épisode visé dans ce chapitre ? (de préférence "Saison + épisode (numéro ou titre) " ).

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews du Chapitre 7 :**

- **Kashiira**: Non non, y avait pas de mix d'épisodes :-) Par contre, dans certains des prochains chapitres, oui ;-) (et du coup, il faudra retrouver les DEUX épisodes concernés, le concours va devenir plus difficile ;-) )

- **Elise**: Pour le régime alimentaire, j'ai considéré que les elfes mangent aussi bien des légumes que de la viande ou des féculents. Certaines peuplades elfes du monde de Tolkien sont très "chasseurs" d'ailleurs. Elrond recevant des ambassadeurs de diverses régions des Terres du Milieu, il doit aussi prévoir des repas variés pour ne pas froisser le régime alimentaire de ses invités. Cela donnera d'ailleurs lieu à un chapitre à ce sujet plus tard ;-) La phrase culte de la Magicienne (Gertrude) vis-à-vis de l'Elfe (Isabelle)? Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé, tiens :D Sinon, pour Elrond, il est tellement attaché à l'apparence diplomatique les 3/4 du temps que quand il se lache, ça clashe :D (d'où le long silence à table ensuite ;) )

- **Ninfea**: Hé oui, on a tous eu un Odùrin à notre table, qui nous faisait ch(...) avec le fait qu'on pouvait nourrir plein de gens avec ce qu'il y avait dans nos assiettes ;-) Pour le _Wargy-bag_, au moment où je l'imaginais, je savais que ça allait te faire tripper :D Toute ressemblance entre le repas chez Elrond et l'Assemblée Nationale Française serait purement fortuite ;) Mais c'est bien, vous avez des gens bien stéréotypés, chez vous, du coup. C'est plus facile pour les Guignols de l'Info par la suite :p

- **Camus Deverseau**: Ahaaa! On a trouvé un défenseur de la cause de Thranduil :-) _( Au dernier recensement, ils étaient exactement 27 ;-) )_

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews du Chapitre 8 :**

- **Kashiira**: Hi hi ;-) Cette petite étude fait toujours son effet ;-)))) Sinon pour l'épisode dont tu parles, avec l'écharpe qui ressemble à un serpent et qui effraye Arthur, c'est un autre épisode, celui-là ;)

- **VampireKnight**: Merciiii :-)

- **Elise**: A la base, la phobie de Sam est juste fondée sur sa mauvaise appréciation de l'équilibre des oiseaux (ils n'ont pas de bras, ils vont culbuter par terre). Les traumatismes hobbits que Legolas essayaient d'imaginer étaient seulement son extrapolation pour savoir pourquoi Sam avait peur des oiseaux (avant que le hobbit ne lui révèlent le "pas de bras"). Le coup des moineaux qui emmènent quelqu'un dans l'air pour le déchiqueter, c'était un petit clin d'oeil à une histoire de **Stephen King: La Part des Ténèbres** ;-)

- **Ninfea: **le passage du pâté dans les oreilles était clairement fait pour être dèg ;-) Quand aux oiseaux qui t'engueulent, je trouve toujours ça mignon :p Bon, il nous est parfois arrivé de se faire attaquer par des pigeons quand on bouffait un sandwich devant la fac (genre, ils venaient carrément voler dans nos tronches pour chopper le sandwich), mais généralement, on distribue quelques pains (et pas ceux issus du métier de boulanger ;) ), et ça les calme tout de suite ;) Non mais ! Défendons notre nourriture :D Pour les moineaux, par contre, je donne plus facilement à bouffer. Ils sont plus mignons et ont l'air moins cons/assistés que les pigeons ;-) Ma phobie, sinon? Les araignées. Ça a trop de pattes ! :p

**·..·**

**Annonces Fanfics.**

Finalement, je n'aurai pas accès à mon PC cette semaine comme je pensais :( Donc, les fanfics qui seront updatées seront les suivantes:

- **La Communauté des Bras Cassés**: Ch 10 et peut-être 11 si vous êtes rapides au concours ;-)

- **Debout, Tony ! **Ch 2 (ambiance dark avec quelques pointes d'humour, saupoudrée de beaucoup de prise de tête ;) ).

- **Wake-up, Tony ! **Ch 2 (version anglaise de celle citée ci-dessus).

**·..·**

**Suivi sur Facebook.**

Ninfea di Luna a créé sur facebook un groupe appelé **« Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin) ses fics ».** ;-) (titre un peu médisant alors qu'au dernier comptage, il y en a quand même 22 sur 51 de finies ;-) ).

Découvrez-y les annonces des prochaines fics, des discussions sur certains passages, des previews exclus de fics à venir, des illustrations (dessins, posters), des vidéos, des tentatives de corruptions honteuses d'update de fanfics, etc... ;-)

De plus, vous y retrouvez aussi les fics de Ninfea di Luna en personne, et franchement, elles déchirent ! :D

Si vous les avez pas encore lues, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? FONCEZ ! ;-)

**·..·**

**::Roselyne::  
**


	10. Une étonnante Magie

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai aucun droit sur LORD OF THE RINGS ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture**: Comme annoncé précédemment, les chapitres de cette fic ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais ils sont suffisamment simples pour que vous puissiez vous amuser à remettre toute dans l'ordre dans votre tête ;-) Mais vous verrez: le 10 a quand même un lien avec le 9 ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 10 – Une étonnante Magie.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Rivendell.

Boromir entra dans la chambre de Frodon qui dormait toujours; il n'en prit cependant pas ombrage, car le hobbit n'était pas la personne avec qui il souhaitait s'entretenir, mais plutôt le vieux magicien habillé de gris qui se tenait à son chevet. Il vint à ses côtés et se pencha légèrement sur lui en parlant d'une voix basse afin de ne pas réveiller Frodon.

"Dis, Gandalf, j'ai mes protections d'avant bras qui m'ont irrité la peau, là", dit-il en retroussant légèrement ses manches et en montrant des plaques un peu rouges et peu artistiques sur ses deux poignets. "Tu peux pas faire quelque chose?"

Gandalf se pencha un bref instant pour examiner, puis se redressa: "Non mais il faut pas toucher, ça. Laisse les à l'air libre quelques jours et ça va passer".

Boromir fronça les sourcils, perplexe et un peu déçu. "Mais... Je croyais que les magiciens, ça soignait les blessures..."

"Les blessures oui. Mais pas les irritations."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Bah, c'est délicat! Imagine que ça s'infecte..."

Le fils du Gondor fixa le vieux magicien avec des yeux ronds et surpris, mais préféra ne pas insister. Peut-être y avait-il une logique qui échappaient à son entendement; il n'était pas magicien, lui, après tout.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le Seigneur Elrond de Rivendell, et Legolas de Mirkwood étaient aux écuries depuis un bon moment dans la chaleur étouffante de cet après midi. Ils avaient préféré se poster à l'entrée des écuries afin de profiter un peu de l'insignifiante brise, mais surtout pour éviter la compagnie un peu oppressante des mouches taquines qui murmuraient à l'oreille des chevaux. Gandalf finit par les rejoindre, soulevant sa toge grise pour marcher plus facilement, presque à la manière de dames distinguées. Elrond le vit en premier et s'exclama.

"Ah ben quand même! C'est pas dommage!"

"J'étais à l'autre bout de Rivendell", s'expliqua le vieux magicien, sur la défensive. "C'est pour... ?"

Legolas s'avança: "C'est pour la jument de mon frère, Odùrin".

"Elle boite", expliqua Elrond un peu tendu. "Il faut la rafistoler vite fait, car il ne faudrait pas qu'Odùrin se sente obligé de retarder son retour à la Forêt Noire."

Gandalf se raidit. "Attendez, il suffit pas de claquer dans les doigts comme ça !"

"Bah...", Legolas cligna des yeux, "t'es pas magicien?"

"Bah si..."

"Hé bien", reprit Elrond sur le ton de _je-ne-fais-que-rappeler_, "Soigner les animaux, ça fait pas partie de tes cordes?"

"Si !", Gandalf opina du chef. "Mais les magiciens ont des spécialités en animaux, je vous le rappelle". Comme si les us et coutumes des mages étaient une évidence connue de tous. Elrond sentit les prémices d'une migraine l'assaillir. Ca n'allait pas être simple, il le sentait.

"Et c'est quoi alors, ta spécialité à toi? Les papillons de nuit?". Il faisait référence au messager que Gandalf avait utilisé pour s'échapper de la tour de Saruman. Gandalf parut un peu piqué au vif.

"Nan, moi, je suis plutôt polyvalent..."

"Ah ben alors, tout va bien", dit Legolas avec un sourire un peu acide, peu convaincu.

"Oui, mais moi, je ne suis pas polyvalent pour les chevaux", précisa Gandalf en levant la main.

Pendant qu'Elrond prenait une profonde inspiration, Legolas fronça les sourcils et marqua un temps. "Tu peux rien faire?"

"Bah non"

Elrond soupira et le congédia d'un geste de la main. "Bon ben alors, tire-toi !"

Gandalf ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fit demi-tour en soulevant à nouveau sa toge avec ses mains. Elrond le regarda s'éloigner prestement, puis se pencha vers l'elfe plus jeune.

"Au bout d'un moment il est vraiment magicien c'mec-là, ou ça fait 2000 ans qu'il me prend pour un con ?"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

L'aube pointait sur Rivendell. Le Seigneur Elrond se trouvait dans le laboratoire de Gandalf, une pièce un peu reculée qu'il avait autrefois octroyée au vieux magicien gris pour qu'il puisse y mener ses expériences, ses fabrications de potions ou d'onguents, entreposer ses ingrédients et livres, et surtout... surtout, éviter que son bordel ne se retrouve disséminé dans toutes les pièces de Rivendell et ne tombe entre les mains d'un jeune elfe insouciant qui aurait pu se blesser, s'empoisonner... Ou tenter une blague sur d'autres elfes, comme ce fut le cas il y eut bien longtemps, avant la mise en place de ce laboratoire.

Le Seigneur de Rivendell risqua un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que le locataire attitré de cette pièce n'était pas en approche, puis se tourna vers la personne qui l'accompagnait. Une version plus propre, plus éclatante du vieux magicien gris.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, moi?". Saruman-le-blanc le fixait calmement de ses yeux noirs en soulevant des sourcils broussailleux. Sa voix grave et chaude semblait faire résonner les murs.

"Mais chuuuut ! Plus bas!", lui intima d'un geste Elrond, nerveux. "Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je t'ai amené ici ! Déjà que ça a pas été évident de te faire passer la garde d'entrée sans que personne ne viennent poser trop de questions...". Il avait préféré faire venir Saruman en cachette à Rivendell plutôt que de se rendre là-bas avec un échantillon représentatif du laboratoire de Gandalf. A l'heure actuelle, séjourner à Isengard était vachement déconseillé. Du moins pour qui voulait se réveiller dans la même forme - voire la même_ espèce_ - que la veille. Il fit un geste circulaire. "Bon, ça c'est le laboratoire de Gandalf".

"Oui, et?"

"En tant que chef du Grand Conseil des Magiciens, je voudrais que tu observes un peu cette pièce, et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses..."

Saruman promena un regard calme bien qu'interloqué sur les alentours. Il ne comprenait pas bien où le Seigneur Elrond voulait en venir. "Au point de vue de quoi? Agencement?"

"Mais non, mais...", Elrond porta inconsciemment le bout de ses doigts à ses tempes, "... Tu regardes un peu tout, là, et tu me dis si ça te semble crédible !"

"Crédible par rapport à quoi?", Saruman ne voulait pas se lancer sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. Un impair pouvait être si vite commis.

"Mais t'es con, ou quoi?", le ton d'Elrond monta d'un cran. Il relâcha ses tempes et prit quelques objets au hasard, une fiole et une patte de corbeau crébain. "Tu prends des trucs, là, comme ça. Et tu me dis si c'est normal de trouver ça dans un laboratoire de magie!". Son regard atterrit sur un grand livre. "Ca, par exemple. C'est écrit en jargon magique, je sais même pas ce que c'est !"

Saruman prit le livre et en lut la couverture. " _'Le Grand Livre de Magie'_ "

Elrond se sentit brusquement un peu stupide, sur le coup. "Heu... Oui, effectivement..."

"Jusque là, y'a pas de quoi s'alarmer", Saruman reposa le livre avec un petit sourire. Mais les soupçons d'Elrond étaient toujours présents.

"Mais bon, c'est un bon bouquin? Je veux dire, c'est du sérieux?"

Saruman haussa les épaules avec une moue désinvolte. "C'est un classique. C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus exhaustif... M'enfin ça reste une base". Il porta un regard calme sur le seigneur elfique, attendant d'autres questions.

Elrond promena son regard sur les divers livres dans les étagères. "Et les autres bouquins, c'est valable?"

Saruman haussa à nouveau les épaules. "Bah, tu sais... La Magie, c'est plutôt une culture orale, hein?"

Le Seigneur de Rivendell fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le Magicien Blanc avec un sourire crispé. "Et bien _justement_, ça ne te semble pas bizarre? Si c'est oral, comment ça se fait qu'il ait autant de bouquins ici?"

Saruman leva les bras avec un grand sourire. "Ah bah on en a tous !". Devant le regard incrédule d'Elrond, il poursuivit: "Maintenant qu'il y a des recueils, on va pas se faire chier à tout apprendre par coeur, non plus !"

Elrond sentait son agacement monter, et devait exercer un contrôle sur lui-même afin que sa voix n'augmente pas en volume, ou ne grimpe d'un octave. Il avait pensé que Saruman comprendrait tout de suite les soupçons qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Gandalf, et que vu l'ambiance relativement hostile qui régnait entre les deux magiciens, il serait le premier à sauter sur le moindre détail dérangeant. Au lieu de cela, il avait l'impression que le Magicien d'Isengard se montrait d'une politesse prudente. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer en parfait crétin, même si certaines de ses réflexions... A moins que les Mages aient leur propre culture.

"Je ne sais pas moi...", dit l'elfe en cherchant un point précis pour aiguiller Saruman. "Les autres trucs, là... Regarde les plantes, les outils, les fioles, les machins... Compare avec ton propre laboratoire et dis moi si tu trouves pas quelque chose qui cloche !". Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire plus précis comme demande.

"Bon, heeeuuu...", Saruman promena un regard circulaire et évaluateur, puis gratta sa barbe lisse d'un air pensif. "Ben moi, déjà, je me serais jamais mis dans une pièce avec des fenêtres qui donnent sur la forêt. Les arbres, ça distrait !"

Les épaules d'Elrond s'affaissèrent.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Saruman s'était éclipsé où personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de sa présence, et tous se trouvaient à nouveau dans la Cour du Conseil de Rivendell. A la demande d'Elrond, Gandalf se tenait debout, au milieu de tous, ignorant ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le Seigneur elfique était à moitié affalé dans son siège, le front appuyé sur le dos de sa main droite, les yeux fermés. Ce fut Glorfindel qui s'adressa à lui d'un ton un peu froid.

"Gandalf, fais nous un sort."

Le vieux magicien cligna des yeux. "Pourquoi faire ?"

"Pour qu'on puisse voir si tu sais les faire", lui répondit le Capitaine de Rivendell.

"Allez-y !", Gandalf fit une moue un peu amère. "Dites tout de suite que vous avez pas confiance !"

Glorfindel plissa les lèvres, s'efforçant au mieux d'être diplomate avec leur vieil ami. "Non... C'est pas exactement ça...". Elrond choisit ce moment précis pour se redresser brusquement et exploser.

"Si si! Ah si, c'est CA ! Je suis désolé ! Moi je te le dis !", continua-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Gandalf. "Je te soupçonne d'être un GROS NUL ! Alors fais nous un beau sort, que je vois si t'es vraiment un magicien !"

Gandalf avait l'air de danser sur un pied puis sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, et jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait un soutien parmi les membres du conseil. "Un sort, un sort... Vous me faites rire, vous... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme sort ?"

"J'en ai rien à foutre, un sort !", Elrond était catégorique, mais il lui laissait en même temps une trop grande liberté d'interprétation; aussi Glorfindel crut bon d'ajouter une petite précision.

"Quelque chose... qui prouve ta puissance."

Gandalf réfléchit quelques instants en levant les yeux en l'air, puis une étincelle apparut dans son regard et il fit claquer les doigts de sa main droite en direction d'Aragorn.

"Voilà."

Elrond marqua une pause, porta son regard sur Aragorn, et ne vit aucun changement physique tangible. "Voilà, quoi ?"

Gandalf se tourna totalement face au dernier descendant d'Isildur. "Prends une pièce dans ta bourse."

Aragorn s'exécuta et leva les yeux vers le magicien. "Et ben...?"

"Et ben...", un sourire apparut sur les lèvres parcheminées de Gandalf. "Toutes les pièces ont deux côtés pile !"

Le ranger abaissa son regard vers la pièce qu'il tenait dans sa main et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même, puis jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux autres toujours dans sa bourse. "Ah ouais... !"

Gandalf fit de nouveau face au Seigneur Elrond, et au Capitaine Glorfindel, triomphant.

"C'est un sort, voilà !"

Les épaules d'Elrond s'affaissèrent à nouveau et Glorfindel se pencha en avant, avec un mince sourire acide.

"Je voudrais te demander... Pour la mission au Mont Maudit, tu le connais celui où on fait un noeud dans une corde, on souffle et y a plus de noeud ?"

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La nuit était bien avancée, et presque tous les habitants de Rivendell dormaient (plus ou moins) paisiblement. Presque tous. Dans le laboratoire de Gandalf, finalement peu utilisé par son locataire, Elrond faisait face à Saruman, l'air blasé.

_"_Moi, s'il y a un poste de Magicien vacant pour une mission liée à l'anneau de Sauron, j'suis preneur, hein?", dit le Magicien Blanc avec l'air de _'si-je-peux-rendre-service-hein?'_.

Elrond haussa les épaules. "Nan mais on garde Gandalf, finalement..."

Saruman souleva les sourcils. "Bah, je croyais que vous aviez peur d'embarquer léger pour la mission..."

Elrond eut un faible sourire. "En fait, hier soir au banquet, il a demandé à Glorfindel d'écrire un mot sur un parchemin. Il l'a plié, il l'a mis sous une pierre, et PAF! Le parchemin s'est retrouvé dans la poche du Capitaine de Mirkwood, Odùrin, qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table. Avec le mot et l'écriture de Glorfindel !"

Saruman eut une moue appréciatrice. "Ah ouais... Pas mal... Mais pourquoi je te sens pas très jouasse sur le coup?"

Elrond perdit un peu de son sourire et soupira. "Bon, Glorfindel pouvait pas savoir ce que Gandalf préparait. Du coup, il avait écrit "GROS NAZE" sur le parchemin."

L'elfe marqua une brève pause, pinçant involontairement ses lèvres.

"... Disons que ça a pimenté le repas..."

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilà, comme annoncé: le chapitre 10 est sorti Mercredi 07/07/10 ;-)

**·..·**

**Gagnante du concours pour le chapitre 9**: AEAL ! :-)

Ce qui amène pour l'instant le résultat suivant:

**- Aeal: **3 Victoires

**- Nicholas Marechal: **2 victoires

**- Anne-Sophie Piheyns: **2 victoires

**- Kashiira: **2 victoires

**- Tonio Bel Ange:** 1 victoire

**·..·**

**Le concours "LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT" continue !**

Essayez de trouver la référence (saison - épisode) pour ce chapitre-ci ;-)

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**- Ninféa: **Les ronflements à coups de boucliers? A essayer :-) Nous on a déjà tenté: les sifflements, les oreillers sur la tronche, les petits doigts dans l'eau (ok, c'est pas le but initial, ça, mais quitte à ce qu'un nous fasse ch(...) autant qu'il en chie aussi au réveil quand ses draps sont trempés ;-) Le lecteur mp3 c'est bien aussi pour essayer de couvrir :p Mais si tu fais essayer la technique des oeufs (ou des crevettes) à ton môssieur: ON VEUT DES PHOTOS ! ^_^ Les crevettes? Non non, pas décortiquées. Legolas aurait moins été dégouté sinon ;-) Mais les multiples pattes et les petits yeux noirs qui le regardent depuis les narines d'Aragorn, par contre... ;-) CORRUPTIONNAGE RECUUUU ! ^_^ J'en ai d'ailleurs eu plein les mains en ouvrant le coli :p On en cause demain sur facebook :D

- **VampireKnight**: Merci pour tes commentaires sur les expressions :-) J'ai pensé à toi et à Ninféa en écrivant le coup des mouches qui murmurent à l'oreille des chevaux pour ce chapitre-ci, me disant que ça allait peut-être vous faire tripper ;-)

**·..·**

Bon, presque minuit _(mais on est toujours le 7/7 ! :D )_, je vais aller coucher tôt (?) pour une fois ;-) Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, et big bizoooooh :*

::Roselyne::


	11. La force de l'esprit

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai aucun droit sur LORD OF THE RINGS ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture**: Concours plus complexe**, 2 épisodes à retrouver** dans ce _chapitre (pas un, ni trois, mais deux ;-) )._

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 11 – La force de l'esprit.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Le soleil se levait sur Rivendell. Une nouvelle journée où des représentants et ambassadeurs des diverses peuplades libres des Terres du Milieu se rassembleraient dans le Grand Conseil mené par le Seigneur Elrond, afin de déterminer la menace exercée par Sauron et son armée du Mordor, ainsi que les mesures à prendre concernant l'Anneau Unique de ce dernier, actuellement en leur possession.

Mais l'instant n'était pas encore aux grandes discussions. Dans la salle à manger, Elrond et Glorfindel finissaient d'abord le petit déjeuner dans le calme alors que les autres avaient déjà déserté la table. Odùrin les rejoignit alors tardivement, s'assit en face de Glorfindel, et posa une miche de pain à l'envers devant son auge. Glorfindel y jeta brièvement un coup d'œil puis sans un mot, tendit la main pour remettre le pain dans le bon sens. Odùrin s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? T'es givré?"

Elrond se crispa et ralentit la mastication de sa nourriture alors que Glorfindel répondait d'un ton froid: "On met pas le pain à l'envers. Ça porte malheur. On t'a pas appris ça à Mirkwood?"

_'O, Elbereth...'_. Sans le regarder, Elrond imaginait facilement le petit sourire qui devait s'afficher sur le visage de son Capitaine et fit tout son possible pour avoir l'air totalement absorbé par une couenne de fromage abandonnée au milieu de la table tandis qu'Odùrin répliquait: "A Mirkwood, on nous apprend à ne pas tripoter le pain de son voisin, en tout cas!"

"Ça se fait pas, c'est tout", rétorqua froidement Glorfindel, excédé des habituelles critiques mirkwoodienne sur le _relâchement des mœurs_ à Rivendell. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui renvoyer le chariot...

"Sans blague", Odùrin se pencha en avant, un coude posé sur la table. "T'as rien d'autre à faire à part retourner le pain?"

Glorfindel s'écarta légèrement de la table et toisa son homologue de la Forêt Noire. "Si. Je peux te retourner une tarte, si le cœur t'en dit".

Elrond soupira en disant mentalement _Adieu_ au petit-déjeuner dans le calme alors que les deux autres elfes bondissaient l'un vers l'autre et commençaient à se battre comme des chiffonniers en roulant sur la table parmi les restes du repas.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Elrond traversa la cour pour rejoindre la Bibliothèque où il devait s'entretenir avec Gandalf, quand il aperçut les hobbits Merry et Pippin qui lui tournaient le dos, mais semblaient affairés à regarder des planches en bois, posées sur des pierres plates et épaisses. Il décida tout d'abord de ne pas leur prêter d'attention jusqu'à ce que des mots particuliers viennent chatouiller ses oreilles.

"Pour le premier jour, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas se précipiter et commencer par cinq planches". C'était la voix de Merry.

Elrond ralentit le pas et vit les hobbits qui se mettaient de chaque côté du tas de planches et qui en retiraient deux pour les déposer sur le côté.

"Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux?"

Les deux hobbits remarquèrent alors la présence du seigneur elfique de Rivendell et lui firent un grand sourire. "C'est pour notre entraînement à la casse", répondit Pippin en lui montrant fièrement les planches en bois. "On a décidé de commencer modeste".

Merry leva une main vers Elrond, comme si le grand elfe allait leur faire un reproche. "Attention... Rien ne nous empêche de terminer plus haut que prévu."

"Pro-gres-si-ve-ment", reprit Pippin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air brave.

Elrond fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir totalement compris la logique et la culture des hobbits, de ces deux-là en particulier. "Vous allez casser des planches?"

"Oui", répondirent en chœur les deux semi-hommes.

"A mains nues?"

Les deux hobbits éclatèrent de rire en se donnant des coups de coudes. "Mais non voyons! Les mains doivent pouvoir tenir des épées ou des boucliers."

Elrond se sentit un peu rassuré.

Ce sentiment ne dura pas.

"On va casser les planches avec notre front", continua Merry.

Le Seigneur elfe marqua une pause, le temps que son cerveau lui confirme ce que ses oreilles venaient de percevoir. Pippin en profita pour expliquer. "On nous reproche souvent de ne pas faire assez travailler notre tête... Ici, on a la solution idéale".

Elrond les considéra silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, puis choisit une large pierre plate et s'y assis, lissant sa toge du plat de sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?", s'enquit Merry.

"Non mais... Je devais retrouver Gandalf à la Bibliothèque, mais ça fait rien, il attendra".

"Vous restez assister deux minutes?", demanda à son tour Pippin.

Elrond plissa des yeux alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres minces. "Je vais vous dire: Même si l'armée de Sauron était aux portes de Rivendell, il serait hors de question que je loupe un truc pareil. Allez-y", les encouragea-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent avec un sourire fier. Ainsi, le Seigneur de Rivendell lui-même semblait reconnaître leur talent et voulait admirer leur technique? Que de chemins parcourus depuis leur bled paumé rempli d'ivrognes et de crétins! Ils eurent l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Mais Elrond prit leur agitation pour du malaise et se pencha vers eux avec un sourire rassurant.

"Écoutez... Je gueule souvent, c'est vrai... Je suis un peu sec, tout ça...", il prit le temps d'une respiration tandis que les hobbits le dévisageaient avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. "Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a facilement tendance à la dépression - surtout ces derniers temps - c'est TRÈS important ce que vous faites."

"Ah bon?", Merry semblait sincèrement surprit. Elrond poursuivit.

"Parce que, je sais pas comment vous l'expliquer... C'est systématiquement _débile_... Mais c'est toujours _inattendu_... et ça, c'est TRÈS important pour ma santé mentale."

Constatant que les hobbits continuaient à le dévisager, le seigneur elfique renonça d'un geste de la main. "Je vous embête plus, allez-y".

Pippin se plaça face aux planches posées sur deux pierres plates et qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Il prit le ton d'un grand professeur qui donnerait une leçon à un élève un peu limité intellectuellement. "Tout d'abord, il faut concentrer sa force vers le bas...".

"... afin d'affiner le mouvement ", compléta Merry, les yeux fixés sur le seigneur Elrond, et sa main montrant les divers éléments, "pour atteindre le point d'impact de façon péremptoire".

Elrond fronça les sourcils. "... de façon péremptoire?"

"Bah oui, quoi!", reprit Merry comme si le seigneur Elrond avait le cerveau mou alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'énoncer une évidence. Il reprit avec des mouvements de la main: "La force vient dans ce sens là", il fit un mouvement vertical. "Et les planches sont péremptoires par rapport à l'axe", il fit un mouvement horizontal le long des planches en bois.

Elrond réfléchit un instant, tentant de traduire, puis: "... _Perpendiculaires_, non?"

Ce fut au tour de Pippin de froncer les sourcils: "Attention, nous on parle du croisement des axes". Merry posa une main conciliante sur son bras.

"Non mais perpendiculaire, ça marche aussi". Il se tourna à nouveau vers Elrond et recommença à faire de grands gestes avec ses mains. "Alors, comme les planches sont péremptoires - ou perpendiculaire - par rapport au sol...". Elrond l'interrompit.

"... _Parallèle_...".

Pippin leva les yeux sur le Seigneur elfique, un peu décontenancé et - chose surprenante - fit attention aux mots qu'il choisissait. "Non mais nous on veut dire que ça tranche."

"Ouais, bah vous dites '_ça tranche'_ alors, ça sera plus simple...", précisa Elrond en soulevant les sourcils.

"Ça tranche? Ça veut pas dire que ça se croise?"

Elrond soupira et se tourna vers Merry, réfléchissant aux termes à employer pour rendre les choses simples, et de préférence, rapides. "Les planches et le sol... ça se croise pas: c'est _parallèle_. Si vous voulez du _perpendiculaire_, vous avez...", il réfléchit un court instant, puis: "... le sol et les pierres, par exemple".

Les hobbits eurent un petit rire nerveux et se regardèrent, comme si l'elfe avait perdu l'esprit. "On s'en fout, on va pas casser les pierres, nous", précisa Pippin, "on se concentre juste sur le point d'intersection des planches pour frapper".

Elrond essaya de masquer son énervement et poursuivit son explication, ignorant le jeune hobbit. "Le point, c'est aussi l'intersection entre deux droites dans vos gueules. Et si je vous dis _'vous êtes deux glands'_, là vous avez du péremptoire."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

"Allez-y, Seigneur Elrond", Pippin fit un geste encourageant. "Montez sur les planches".

Toujours assis sur sa pierre plate, le Seigneur elfique ouvrit de grands yeux. "Monter sur les planches? Pourquoi faire?"

"Comme ça, vous voyez que c'est pas truqué !", dit en souriant Merry, les mains sur ses hanches. Elrond balaya l'offre d'un geste de la main.

"Non mais c'est bon, c'est bon, je vous crois..."

Pippin insista. "Mais montez ! Vous verrez comme ça que les planches sont pas pré-sciées"

Le Seigneur elfique haussa le ton avec son agacement croissant. "Mais non enfin ! Vous allez pas me faire crapahuter là dessus, je vois bien que c'est pas truqué ! Je vous fais confiance, je vous dis !".

Les hobbits se regardèrent un moment, puis Pippin haussa les épaules et passa ses mains au-dessus et en dessous de la pile de planches.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?"

"On veut vous prouver qu'il n'y a aucun trucage", lui répondit le jeune hobbit.

"Mais c'est bon arrêtez votre cirque, on va pas y passer la journée", Elrond sentait son énervement atteindre la limite acceptable pour sa tension. "Je vous ai dis que je devais retrouver Gandalf à la Bibliothèque. Alors j'attends que vous vous pétiez le crâne et j'me casse! Magnez vous le tronc!"

Les deux hobbits le regardèrent un instant, puis explosèrent de rire. Merry fut le premier à récupérer son souffle.

"Mais on peut PAS se péter le crâne !"

"A partir du moment où c'est bien péremptoire", compléta Pippin comme si cette seule explication suffisait.

"Sauf que...", marmonna alors Merry l'air un peu contrarié. Elrond soupira.

"QUOI ENCORE ?". Elrond sentait sa migraine reprendre possession de son crâne et commençait à regretter de s'être arrêté plus tôt; il aurait du se rendre directement chez Gandalf, finalement. C'était sa faute après tout. Pourquoi avait-il espéré que cette fois-ci les choses se passeraient simplement ?

Pippin se pencha vers son cousin. "Il y a quelque chose qui te gène".

Merry fit le geste de se gratter pensivement une barbe imaginaire. "Je me demande si ça fait pas un peu gonzesse, uniquement cinq planches..."

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Elrond était impassible, regardant calmement la pile de planches posées sur deux pierres plates. Les hobbits paraissaient bien remontés et plus que motivés à tenter leur expérience. Le Seigneur elfique avait renoncé à tenter de leur inculquer une quelconque notion de sécurité ou de relativité. Il attendait désormais patiemment la suite, espérant que ça ne serait plus trop long.

Merry s'épongea le front, recula d'un pas et admira leur œuvre. "C'est bon. On va commencer avec neuf planches, ça fera un pallier".

"Et après on enchaîne", ajouta Pippin. "Dix, onze, douze... Bref, tous les chiffres impairs jusque vingt-deux".

Elrond lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne tenta plus de le corriger.

Merry posa une main sur l'épaule de Pippin. "Prêt?"

Pippin acquiesça, Merry se tourna vers le grand elfe. "Prêt, Seigneur Elrond?"

Elrond souleva ses sourcils et leur fit un doux sourire. "Ah ben, moi oui..."

"C'est parti", dit alors Pippin en se lissant les cheveux en arrière et en se concentrant sur la pile de planche.

Au moment même où Elrond se disait que le hobbit allait encore trouver une explication pseudo-scientifique pour leur expérience, ou demander à rajuster le nombre de planche, et donc prendre encore du retard, ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et donna un violent coup de tête vers le bas.

Quand le jeune hobbit reprit connaissance, Merry était penché vers lui et lui disait "on va peut-être commencer avec cinq planches, finalement...".

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Et voilà, comme annoncé sur Facebook: le chapitre 11 est sorti dans les temps, ce Vendredi 09/07/10 ;-)

**·..·**

**Gagnant du concours pour le chapitre 10**: Pas de gagnant(e) pour l'instant.

Bien que Kashiira ait tenté, la proposition manque un peu de précision car plusieurs épisodes de Kaamelott reprennent ce principe. Allez, on continue à fouiller ;-)

**·..·**

**Le concours "LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT" continue, mais ATTENTION !**

Comme annoncé avant le chapitre, cette fois-ci, il y a DEUX épisodes qui sont référencés. Il me faut donc DEUX références. A: (saison - épisode) et B: (saison - épisode) pour gagner le concours de ce chapitre ;-)

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**- Ninféa: **Boromir porte sa cotte de maille sur une tunique, pas con non plus (pour une fois) ;) La fumette? Bah non, la moquette est encore intacte et les plantes sont encore entières. J'ai du "tomber dedans" quand j'étais petite, parce que j'ai besoin d'aucun psychotropes pour partir en vrilles scénaristiques :p Mais contente que tu ais bien aimé ce passage :D Si t'aimes bien Odùrin, tu vas être contente: puisque Gandalf n'a pas pu soigner son cheval, il est encore à Rivendell pour un petit moment ;-) Saruman planqué: non, ça n'a pas avoir avec l'épisode PQ sur mon wall Facebook, même si au moment de la relecture, je me doutais qu'il y en aurait qui penseraient aux chiottes ;-) Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Ninfea ! ;-) LOL la longueur de mousse à la piscine :D Attention que ça risque de se retrouver dans une fic, ça ;-) Sans moquerie, hein? :) Juste un sourire ;-)

- **Kashiira:** Bien essayé pour l'épisode, mais comme mis plus haut, il y a pas mal d'épisodes où Elias et Merlin clashent; du coup, il faudra être un poil plus précise ;-) Sinon, l'épisode des énigmes n'est pas encore prévu pour tout de suite (ils sont écrits jusqu'au chapitre 15 pour le moment ;) ). Mais merci :-)))

- **Elise:** Hé oui, le rythme des updates est rapide ces derniers temps hein? ;-) Saruman est censé être méchant, mais il est pas bourrin, plutôt mielleux. Son côté faux-cul ressort parfois dans ce chapitre, où il essaye d'amadouer Elrond pour avoir accès à l'anneau de Sauron ;-) Le coup des arbres et de la forêt qui distrait, c'est en référence à la forêt d'Isengard qu'il a faite raser par la suite :p Hé oui, Odùrin est encore là, et va foutre sa m(...) dans encore quelques chapitres ;-) Malgré tout, il a l'air plus sympa ici - en public - que dans la "Communauté des Elfes"... Et si t'as bien aimé l'idée de la bagarre dans le CH.10, tu as du raffoler du début de ce chapitre-ci, non? ;-)

**·..·**

**Prochain Update:**

**"Debout, Tony ! "- Ch. 2 :** Tony Hutchinson est-il réellement capable de voir les fantômes? Si Jambo s'est suicidé, son mail est-il une version électronique de la planche ouija?

**·..·**

Gros poutoux à tous et toutes et à bientôt :*

::Roselyne::


	12. Récits d'Aventures

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai aucun droit sur LORD OF THE RINGS ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture**: Nouveau chapitre, reprise du concours. Mais pareil que pour le chapitre 11, il y a **DEUX** références dans ce chapitre. Bonne chance... ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 12 – Récits d'Aventures**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Aragorn entra dans la chambre de Frodon et constata que ses soupçons étaient fondés: le hobbit était encore dans son lit en train de dormir. Il lança sa main à plat contre le chambranle de la porte et eut la satisfaction de voir le hobbit sursauter sur son matelas.

"Aller, Debout ! ", s'exclama le ranger d'une voix forte. "Il y a réunion au Conseil. Tu vas pas encore te réveiller en plein milieu de l'après midi comme hier, hein?"

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Frodon, Aragorn quitta la pièce, décidé de revenir avec un seau d'eau glacée de la rivière si le hobbit n'avait pas montré sa frimousse dans la salle à manger dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Ce fut une fois dans le couloir qu'il réalisa que quelque chose était anormal. Il revint dans la chambre de Frodon et renifla profondément. Bien mal lui en prit.

"Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur insupportable?"

"Hnn...". Frodon avait toujours son visage enfoui dans son oreiller et mit un temps à comprendre à quoi Aragorn pouvait faire référence. "Naaan, mais c'est hier soir avec Sam. On s'est brûlé les poils de pieds avec une bougie..."

"Mais pourquoi faire, bande de cinglés ?". Le chemin entre Bree et Rivendell avait été très instructif pour Aragorn concernant les bizarreries de la culture hobbit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond, il y avait toujours un semi-homme pour ramener une pelle.

"Bah... ", Frodon s'étira dans le lit trop grand pour lui. "Les elfes, ils disent que les poils de pieds, ça fait vraiment trop nul, quoi..."

Aragorn ne chercha pas à épiloguer et fit demi-tour pour rapidement sortir de la pièce; autant pour échapper à l'odeur que de dépit, voire de peur que la folie puisse être contagieuse.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Quand Frodon - après un petit déjeuner copieux qui aurait fait s'évanouir Odùrin - arriva à la grande cour où avait lieu le Conseil, celui-ci avait déjà commencé. Mais tous étaient tellement absorbés par la discussion en cours et peu lui prêtèrent attention lorsqu'il s'installa entre son oncle Bilbon et son jardinier Sam. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son oncle et vit que ce dernier était en train de prendre des notes dans le grand livre de légendes qu'il écrivait pour la postérité. S'il avait manqué quelque chose de crucial, Frodon pourrait toujours lui demander à lire son livre quand les choses se calmeraient un peu.

Pour l'heure, Bilbon était concentré sur Gimli. "Mais il était seul, ou ils étaient plusieurs?"

Le nain haussa les sourcils. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça change?"

"Bah, ça change côté accord de l'adjectif qui suit", répondit Bilbon du ton calme d'un professeur patient. "Mais bon, ça va, j'ai pas encore accordé."

Le nain aussi les épaules. "Non... Il était seul".

Bilbon se remit à écrire et termina la phrase en suspens. Il ne vit pas que Gimli commençait à compter sur ses doigts.

"Quoique lui plus l'autre, heu...". Le regard du nain s'alluma. "Non, ils étaient plusieurs en fait !"

Bilbon soupira et regarda fixement devant lui.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Frodon redressa brusquement la tête et remarqua qu'il s'était assoupi en plein conseil. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué son décrochage. Ou si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué, il n'en avait pas fait étalage. Le hobbit cligna des yeux et réalisa que c'était Boromir qui était désormais au centre de l'attention de tous. Apparemment, chacun à son tour devait expliquer ce qu'il avait traversé comme épreuve pour parvenir au domaine de Rivendell. Et Bilbon continuait de prendre note pour la postérité.

"Quand la vieille est arrivée", reprit Boromir, "j'ai eu les jetons que ce soit une sorcière."

"Mais quelle vieille?", Elrond se redressa sur son siège. "Il y a deux minutes, c'était un vieux !"

Boromir fixa Elrond, surpris. "Ah non."

Aragorn se pencha vers lui. "Si si. Tu as dis _'Je me suis fait accoster par un vieux'_ ". Frodon trouva que le ranger lui faisait brusquement penser à ces fayots de classe qu'il avait connu à l'école dans sa tendre jeunesse. Ces gens toujours prêts à soutenir le professeur et à enfoncer celui qui aurait montré une faiblesse.

Boromir secoua la tête. "Non, le vieux, c'est celui qui m'a vendu le cheval malade."

Elrond fronça les sourcils. " C'est pas le même vieux que tout à l'heure?"

Boromir plissa les yeux et regarda Elrond avec une expression un peu exaspérée. "Non mais c'est une vieille, là. Un peu d'attention, bon sang !"

"Seigneur Elrond", la voix doucereuse d'Odùrin se fit entendre, emplie de miel amer. "On ne va pas passer toute la journée là-dessus, si?". Elrond ne savait pas si l'insulte qu'il sentait suinter dans ces paroles était destinée à l'humain qui n'était pas cohérent, ou à lui pour ne pas arriver à présider correctement un conseil... _'Comme ce bon vieux Thranduil y serait certainement arrivé, tiens...'._ Les pensées d'Elrond dérivèrent un instant vers les _charmantes et diplomates méthodes_ dont le roi de Mirkwood userait probablement en pareille situation.

"Non mais tu vas pas encore tout changer, hein ?". Bilbon - qui était resté silencieux depuis un bon moment - laissa éclater sa voix. Glorfindel cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Comment ça ?"

"Mais ça fait trois fois depuis tout à l'heure!", reprit le vieux hobbit d'une voix geignante et stridente qui fit grincer des dents à plus d'un. "Moi je suis parti avec un vieux là. C'est bon maintenant ! Je ne vais pas me retaper une page d'écriture parce que subitement c'est devenu une vieille !"

"Que cet _humain_ change sa version ou pas", Odùrin avait prononcé ce mot avec la même intonation qu'un nationaliste flamand aurait utilisée pour dire _'fainéant de wallon'_, "on ne comprend rien de toute façon..."

Legolas essaya une variante plus diplomate, afin que la Maison de Mirkwood ne laisse pas une impression trop hostile vis-à-vis des autres races. "Du coup, on apporte des modifications au fur et à mesure pour aider à déchiffrer..."

"Ouais, et ben...", Bilbon referma brusquement son gros livre en le faisant claquer. "Apportez-les vous-mêmes les modifications! Moi j'en ai marre, j'arrête ! "

Le vieux hobbit se leva et quitta la cour du conseil. Tous regardèrent en silence l'arcade par laquelle il avait disparu. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bilbon revint et se rassit dans son siège.

"Ouais bon... Excusez-moi. Je m'énerve, mais c'est pare que j'avais réussi un superbe B".

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Frodon se faufila adroitement le long des colonnes pour réintégrer sa place entre son oncle et son jardinier. L'envie pressante résultant d'une surconsommation de vin elfique au deuxième petit déjeuner avait eu raison de sa volonté de respecter un tant soit peu le protocole du conseil. En s'installant à sa place, il réalisa que si son retour était passé inaperçu, son départ avait du l'être également, car il ne reçut aucun regard ni remarque. Personne ne regardait de son côté à vrai dire. Boromir tenait toujours le crachoir.

« ... et c'est là que Gandalf arrive en boitant. »

Les regards se portèrent vers Gandalf assis non loin de Frodon et le hobbit fut heureux de ne pas être arrivé trois secondes plus tard. Il arbora une mine parfaitement innocente et tourna également le regard vers le vieux magicien qui levait déjà une main rassurante en souriant.

« Rien de grave, juste une tension sur tout l'arrière de la cuisse. »

Gimli leva une main et attendit poliment qu'Elrond lui donne la parole. « Mais, les magiciens, ça peut pas voler ? Pourquoi se fatiguer à marcher ? J'ai entendu parler de balais sur lesquels on pouvait s'asseoir et s'envoler »

Gandalf sourit faiblement. « Des magiciens ont entendu aussi cette rumeur et le mage Akhénaton a décidé de vérifier si on pouvait voler sur un balais en s'asseyant dessus et en s'élançant d'une falaise. D'après le petit corbeau qu'il avait dressé comme boite noire, la réponse est : non ».

« Moi, qu'est-ce que je fais », reprit Boromir pour en revenir à son récit, « je vais vers lui. Sauf qu'avec l'orage mon cheval a prit peur et il a foutu le camp. »

« Mais... », Legolas fronça les sourcils. « J'avais compris qu'il était mort, ton cheval... »

L'humain souleva un sourcil interrogatif vers l'elfe. « Lequel ? »

« Comment ça lequel ? »

Aragorn vint au secours de Legolas et se pencha vers Boromir. « Combien tu avais de chevaux ? »

L'humain du Gondor haussa les épaules comme si cela avait peu d'importance. « Un, puisqu'il y en a un qui est mort. »

Odùrin se crispa, son regard devenant venimeux alors qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant. « Tu en avait _deux _? ». Il n'avait pas crié. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Sa voix était basse et grondante. Il avait articulé cette phrase à grand peine en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler. Il avait du mal à accepter l'idée qu'un animal noble tel le cheval puisse être détenu par un humain. Mais _deux_ chevaux ?

Boromir ne parut pas réaliser le danger et haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. « Bah oui. Un plus un égal deux, quoi ! », dit-il avec un petit rire et il s'apprêtait sans doute à rajouter une remarque bien sentie sur les difficultés mathématiques chez les elfes. Mais en posant les yeux sur Odùrin, il croisa son regard fulminant qui ne le réduisit pas seulement au silence, mais le cloua au mur. Legolas, assis à la gauche d'Odùrin, avait l'impression que la haine irradiait de son frère sous forme d'une chaleur telle qu'il aurait pu y faire griller une dinde.

Glorfindel de son côté essayait de comprendre et n'avait rien vu de la joute de regard entre l'humain du Gondor et l'elfe de Mirkwood. « Non mais, celui qui s'est barré c'était lequel? Le malade? »

Boromir s'arracha au regard d'Odùrin et reporta son attention sur le capitaine d'Elrond. « Ils étaient tous les deux malades, de toute façon. »

Bilbon eut un raclement de gorge insistant. « Moi, j'ai _écris 'Un fidèle destrier harassé par la tâche'_. Tu n'as jamais parlé d'un deuxième. »

Boromir souleva les sourcils. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre puisqu'il y en a un qu'est mort ? »

Bilbon eut un profond soupir, et son regard devint d'acier alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant. « Bon, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, là. As-tu seulement une idée du temps qu'il me faut pour tracer une lettre avec cette PUTAIN DE PLUME? ». Sa voix basse avait rapidement grimpé dans des aigus stridents et désagréables. Gimli s'agita sur son siège.

« Personne te demande de tout noter, aussi. »

« Ah si si ! », Elrond leva une main impérative. « C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. »

« Ouais, on se demande bien pourquoi... », grommela Odùrin avec un demi-sourire.

« Mais pour vous faire rentrer dans la légende, bande de NULS ! », s'écria le vieil hobbit. « Parce que je vous signale qu'entre vos chevaux morts et vos chevaux malades, moi j'ai une légende à écrire pour les générations futures ! »

« Ah ben, les générations futures, elles vont être ravies de ce glorieux passé ! ». Odùrin se reversa légèrement en arrière avec un rire sec et bref. Puis il reprit en fronçant les sourcils : « Heu... Y a moyen de pas me citer dedans ? »

Aragorn se gratta le front pensivement. « Si j'ai des enfants plus tard, je suis pas sur de leur filer ça à lire, moi. »

« Moi, je m'en fous, je sais pas lire, alors... », ajouta Sam en haussant les épaules.

« Ah ben, si tout le monde s'en fout », commença Bilbon d'une voix détachée en refermant son Livre, « je vais pas insister pour me faire mal aux doigts, aller... »

« Non non non non NON, c'est pas une option ! », s'écria Elrond. Tout le monde fit silence alors que le seigneur elfique poursuivait à l'adresse de Bilbon : « Plus de six mois logé blanchi nourri ici, c'est ta manière de régler ta note ! Alors, tu inscris tout, c'est pas autrement ! ». Son ton se radoucit un peu : « Mais sinon, personne te demande d'aller faire des lettrines de douze bornes de haut avec des nuages et des fruits partout, hein ? »

Pippin – qui était resté miraculeusement silencieux depuis le début de la journée - s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise. « Oh non, s'il vous plait. N'enlevez pas les dessins, c'est le seul truc que je comprends... »

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Quand Frodon revint après une petite collation improvisée, il constata que Boromir était toujours au centre de l'attention. Il s'installa entre son oncle Bilbon – trop occupé à écrire pour remarquer sa présence (ou son absence) - et son jardinier Sam, alors que Glorfindel s'adressait à l'humain du Gondor avec une note d'exaspération et d'épuisement dans la voix.

« Bon, et une fois que tu as passé la rivière, tu as retrouvé la route sans difficultés ? »

Boromir acquiesça. « Après, oui, je me suis repéré. »

Glorfindel conserva le même ton en aidant Boromir à accélérer vers la fin de son récit, histoire de soulager tout le monde. « Bon, puis après tu es arrivé à Rivendell, et puis ça va maintenant, c'est fini ? »

Boromir réfléchit quelques instants qui parurent à chacun une éternité avant d'opiner du chef. « Fini. »

Elrond poussa un soupir de soulagement et se passa une main sur son visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, avant de se redresser et de porter le regard vers le vieil hobbit.

« Bon, ça va? Tu as pu t'en sortir? »

Bilbon était dépité, les épaules affaissées. Il avait explosé le mur de l'énervement pour émerger dans le calme détaché qui résidait de l'autre côté. « Oui, oui oui... C'est magnifique, heu... », commença-t-il d'une voix lasse et ironique. « Y a des tâches, c'est tout barré. J'ai tellement raturé que j'ai transpercé le papier. C'est immonde, on dirait que j'ai lavé par terre avec... Mais c'est fait ! », conclua-t-il en refermant son livre.

Aragorn essaya de lui remonter le moral. « Bon, ce qui compte, c'est ce que ça raconte non? »

Legolas étouffa un bâillement sans lever son visage appuyé sur sa main gauche. « Sans vouloir être blessant, ce que ça raconte ça casse pas des dolmens non plus ». Il ne vit pas le regard chagriné que lui lança le ranger. Le magicien se pencha vers son vieil ami, d'un ton encourageant.

« Tu auras peut-être le temps de le remettre au propre plus tard... en embellissant un peu. »

« Oui, parce que ce serai dommage de perdre ça ! », laissa échapper Gimli, pince-sans-rire.

« La _"fabuleuse légende du cheval malade de Boromir"_ ! » reprit Odùrin railleur.

Boromir ignora les piques qui volaient, prit intensément dans ses réflexions. Il eut une respiration brusque. « Attendez, je vous raconte des conneries moi ! Le vieux c'est le jour d'avant... ! ». Il réfléchit encore un moment, puis : « Non, j'avais raison finalement, c'est cette conne de vieille qui a du refiler la crève à mon cheval ! ».

L'humain blond se tourna vers le vieil hobbit. « Tu peux rechanger, ou c'est chiant? »

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Frodon se hâta vers le cour où se tenait toujours le conseil en cette fin d'après midi. Un repas bien arrosé et une sieste prolongée lui avait fait manquer une grande partie de cette réunion _passionnante_. Il espérait juste que pendant son petit assoupissement, personne n'avait clamé _« mais tiens, et si Frodon nous racontait son périple depuis la Comté jusqu'ici ? »_. Mais en se faufilant entre son oncle et son jardinier – lequel s'était complètement assoupi, un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres – il vit que personne ne lui prêtait attention et se rassura. Son oncle était à nouveau en train de gratter de la plume sur le parchemin de son grand livre de Contes et Légendes des Terres du Milieu. Avant que Frodon puisse se demander qui était le conteur désormais, la voix de Legolas monta dans les airs.

« Ah non ! J'ai sauvé les deux, en fait. La mère ET la fille. »

Elrond se pencha vers Bilbon avec un faible sourire compatissant. « Bon, ça va ? Tu peux corriger ? »

Bilbon souleva sa plume et leva un instant les yeux vers le seigneur elfique. « Heu... Hé bien, je sais pas trop... ». Il s'écarta de son livre sans quitter Elrond des yeux. « Là j'essaye une nouvelle combine, je passe sur les fautes avec de la peinture dorée pour réparer les armures ». Il abaissa son regard vers le livre, et eut une respiration brusque avant de s'exclamer : « Oh MERDE, mais... c'est MAGNIFIQUE ! ».

Il sauta de son siège et brandit l'intérieur de livre devant lui afin que tous découvrent ce qui fut considéré plus tard comme le prototype des enluminures métalliques.

« Sans déconner, vous trouvez pas ça HYPER CLASSE ? »

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Hé voilà. Après la grosse surprise de la sortie du chapitre 33 de « La Communauté des Elfes », il y a quelques heures à peine, voici un nouvel épisode de « La Communauté des Bras Cassés ». Bien sur, ce n'est pas une parodie de la première histoire, mais je parie que certain(e)s d'entre vous ont du mal à ne pas faire de parallèle entre les deux quand même ;-)

**·..·**

**Gagnant du concours pour le chapitre 11**: Pas de gagnant(e) pour l'instant. Bien qu'Aeal ait trouvé la moitié -) (mais il faut les deux, snif :'( ). J'ai mis ce principe de deux références dans un chapitre, parce qu'il y en avait qui arrêtaient de lire dès qu'ils avaient reconnu, qui postaient leur réponse et qui se barraient sans terminer de lire ;-)

Comment ça, je suis une SMDM ? _(1)_ ;)

Mais bon, rien ne vous empêche de continuer pour trouver la réponse au chapitre 11, hein ? Mais dépêcher vous, parce que Nicolas et Anne-so risquent très vite de revenir essayer de marquer de nouveaux points :D

**·..·**

**Le concours "LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT" continue, mais ATTENTION !**

Comme annoncé en début de chapitre, cette fois encore, il y a DEUX épisodes qui sont référencés. Il me faut donc DEUX références. A: (saison - épisode) et B: (saison - épisode) pour gagner le concours de ce chapitre ;-)

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**- Ninféa: **Les hobbits frappent avec leur front. C'est clair que ça pouvait expliquer bien des choses sur leurs réactions mentales bizarre pendant tout le reste du voyage vers le Mordor ;-) De l'aténolol pour Elrond ? LOL :D Surtout quand on sait que dans les effets secondaires, il y a de la prise de poids. A quand Elrond en Bonhomme Michelin ? ;-) Quant à Odùrin et Glorfindel, Legolas mentionnera quelque chose dans ce style dans « Jet de Pierre dans un Lac », prochainement ;-)

- **Aeal :** Même si j'ai envie de te donner ton demi-point, je peux paaaaaas. Ca serait plus du jeu du coup -) (tu dois juste remercier ceux qui ont baclé leur lecture (cf plus haut) et m'ont forcé à serrer un peu la vis -) Mais courage, il est possible qu'en visionnant un épisode de Kaamelott au hasard sur youtube, dailymotion, etc... tu finisses par voir l'épisode en question et que ça fasse TILT ! Le chapitre 11 est toujours ouvert au concours, de toute façon -) Allez, courage :D

- **VampireKnight :** Merciiii :) C'est clair que si tu commences à imaginer à l'avance en voyant un épisode de Kaamelott, ce que ça pourrait donner dans cette fic, j'ai amplement marqué votre (sub)conscient. Coooool ^_^ Quand tu vois un épisode de cette fic, que tu avais déjà pré-imaginé, n'hésite pas à comparer :D (voire, si tu te sens d'en écrire aussi, je viendrai les lire avec plaisir :-) ). Pour le **« renvoyer le chariot »**, j'aime bien prendre des expressions à nous, et les adapter au monde médiéval fantastique afin d'éviter tout anachronisme direct _(même si en entendant l'expression dans la fic, vous pensez automatiquement à l'expression de notre époque, et que du coup dans votre tête, l'anachronisme se fait quand même :p ). _Comme si au lieu de dire « Il va nous chier une pendule », on disait « Il va nous déféquer un sablier » ;-)

- **Elise ****Mesarowicz :** J'aime bien ton expression avec la tarte aux châtaignes et les pains :D Elrond était effectivement sensible au début. Mais au fil des jours à devoir supporter tout ce petit monde franchement cinglé, sa dose de patience s'est vite épuisée et il en devient petit à petit amer et cynique. Au fond de lui, il n'aspire qu'à une chose : que ce Conseil se termine vite et que chacun rentre chez soi ;-)

**·..·**

**Prochain Update:**

**"Debout, Tony ! "- Ch. 2 :** Tony Hutchinson est-il réellement capable de voir les fantômes? Si Jambo s'est suicidé, son mail est-il une version électronique de la planche oui-ja?

**·..·**

Gros bisous à tous et toutes et à bientôôôôôt :*

::Roselyne::

(1) = Sale Manipulatrice De Merde. ;-)


	13. Frodon en Mission

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai aucun droit sur LORD OF THE RINGS ni sur les personnages issus de l'œuvre originale. Pas besoin d'aller se plaindre à la fondation Tolkien parce que (une fois de plus) ils en prennent plein la gueule ;-) Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les autres oeuvres qui seraient allègrement parodiées dans cette fanfic ;-)

**Avant lecture:** Nouveau chapitre, reprise du **concours**. Toujours **DEUX** références. Bonne chance... ;-)

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES BRAS CASSÉS**

**Chapitre 13 – Frodon en mission.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Bilbon entra dans la chambre où son neveu Frodon se reposait. Le jour était bien avancé à Rivendell et les rayons du soleil passaient par les fenêtres ouvertes dont les voiles se soulevaient paresseusement dans le vent. Le hobbit avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller comme pour s'abriter de la lumière ambiante.

_"_Bon allez ça fait cinq fois que je viens, maintenant tu te lèves !"

Frodon soupira. "J'peux pas y aller... J'ai une otite". Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever si c'était pour passer la journée en réunions interminables et peu constructives; surtout quand certains avaient tendance à oublier l'heure du repas, mais interdisaient également à quiconque d'amener un truc à grignoter. Chose inconcevable biologiquement : la plupart des participants ne se sustentaient que deux, voire trois fois par jour, et les hobbits avaient tendance à tomber d'inanition avant l'heure de midi.

"Dépêche-toi", insista Bilbon en frappant du plat de sa main sur la porte. "Le cuissot d'oliphant, c'est pas bon quand c'est réchauffé !"

Frodon soupira dans son oreiller et se leva. Il n'avait pas plus envie qu'avant d'aller au Conseil, mais… Quand on le prenait par les sentiments...

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Tous étaient une fois encore rassemblés dans la cour pour un nouveau jour au conseil d'Elrond, où ça allait probablement encore causer souvenirs de bataille, stratégies de guerre, ponctués par des équivalents verbaux de tirs croisés de bouses de vache. Frodon essayait de ne pas s'assoupir de manière trop voyante quand son nom, prononcé par le seigneur Elrond lui-même, le fit sursauter de manière fort peu discrète et retomber cul sur le sol. S'il y en avaient qui ne le regardaient pas encore à ce moment là, ils corrigèrent bien vite leur erreur. Il y eut un bref silence amusé pendant que Frodon essayait de récupérer ce qui restait de sa dignité. Elrond se racla la gorge.

« Je disais donc… J'ai réfléchis à la proposition faite hier, et je suis enclin à accepter la participation de Frodon à cette mission, en tant que Porteur de l'Anneau. »

« Encore une chance ! », s'écria soudainement Sam. Elrond fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui demander une quelconque explication, ce fut Bilbon qui prit la parole.

« C'est le moins que vous pouviez faire ! », s'exclama le vieil hobbit de sa voix geignarde.

« Ah… ». Elrond avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, en une expression abasourdie. « Hé bien, je… suis très touché par votre _gratitude_ ! Je vous rappelle qu'à la base, j'avais prévu Arwen pour ce poste ! »

« Ah ben vous avez gagné au change ! », s'écria Sam. « Et puis, c'est quand même maître Frodon qui l'a amené ici, cet anneau ! »

« De toute façon », intervint alors Gimli, « on prend pas de fille avec en mission. Ca amène trop de tensions ! »

Arwen serra les poings sur ses genoux et tourna un regard flamboyant vers le nain, en le regardant de haut. Même assise. « Donc, je peux pas partir avec vous, parce que je préfère les hommes, c'est ça ? A ce compte-là, faut virer Legolas aussi hein ? »

« Hmm…? ». Legolas, qui somnolait à moitié, vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui, et mit quelques secondes à se repasser en tête les dernières bribes de conversation. Il écarquilla alors les yeux.

« Attendez… **QUOI**? »

Arwen eut un léger froncement de sourcil. « Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? »

« Mais non ! ». La voix de l'elfe sylvain commençait à partir dans les aigus.

« Ah… heu… ». Arwen eut l'air de se rapetisser dans son siège et continua d'une voix flutée : « C'est la rumeur qui circule en Lothlórien… »

« Mais c'est un **SCANDALE **! », Legolas d'ordinaire calme, avait l'air outré et hors de lui, les veines à ses tempes avaient triplé de volume et son teint virait au rouge. A ses côtés, son frère aîné Odùrin fixait _innocemment _un point quelconque sur un mur avec des yeux brillants et une main posée devant sa bouche, afin d'en camoufler toute expression.

Sam ricana et se tourna vers Elrond, tout en montrant Arwen de la main. « M'enfin, Seigneur Elrond… Vous allez tout de même pas comparer M'sieur Frodon à cette débile ! »

La fibre paternelle se mit à résonner en Elrond de Rivendell et sa voix se fit basse, grondante. « Ah mais vaut mieux pas comparer effectivement ! ». Son regard sombre était fixé sur celui du hobbit grassouillet. « Parce qu'Arwen, elle au moins, elle a déjà accompli des actes de bravoure dans cette mission ! »

« Ah ? », reprit le jardinier hobbit. « J'aimerais vraiment bien savoir quoi ! »

« Petit rappel… », Arwen se tourna vers lui avec un demi-sourire, « j'ai noyé la plupart des Nazguls dans une crue. »

« Ah, vous parlez d'une héroïne ! », s'exclama Sam à la cantonade. « Faire péter un barrage, c'est clair que c'est épique ! »

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux de la fille d'Elrond, et elle tendit une main fine vers Frodon. « Ah parce que celui-là, c'est un héros ? Première nouvelle ! J'ai pas encore entendu le son de sa voix aujourd'hui ! »

Frodon se racla la gorge.

« Ah si... », admit Arwen. « Là, oui ».

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Bilbon prit la défense de son neveu. « Peut-être qu'il parle pas tout simplement parce qu'il à rien à dire ». Sam se proposa volontaire pour une démonstration.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire, M'sieur Frodon ? »

Frodon grommela un « Non ».

« Voilà ! », conclut brillamment Sam.

« Quand il a rien à dire, il dit rien », reprit Bilbon d'un air satisfait avec une pointe d'hystérie fière. « Il a pas été élevé chez les porcs. Excusez-nous hein ? »

« Attendez … », Elrond leva une main pour intimer le silence sur les réactions qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de beaucoup de lèvres, et tourna un sourire glacial vers le groupe des hobbits. « On est au Grand Conseil des Peuples Libres des Terres du Milieu, quand même ! C'est pas un barbecue ! Il est pas là pour glandouiller, il est censé participer _activement_ à la recherche d'une solution au problème de l'anneau unique de Sauron ! »

« Mais il participe ! », s'exclama à nouveau le vieux Bilbon de sa voix geignarde qui fit plisser les yeux de plus d'un. « C'est pas parce qu'il passe pas son temps à hurler et à lever le poing en l'air qu'il participe pas ! ». Certains membres du conseils se jetèrent des regards furtifs, se demandant si l'impression d'avoir été à demi-insulté étaient juste une idée, ou un fait.

« Mais comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? », intervint alors Glorfindel. « Il parle pas, il bouge pas, il fait la gueule tout le temps ! Dès qu'on lui fait une remarque il lève les yeux au ciel ! ». Devant tant de remarques, Frodon soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tiens, voilà ! », termina Glorfindel en tendant la main vers le jeune hobbit. Sam se redressa de tout sa (demi) hauteur et défendit son maître et (il espérait) ami.

« Mais il est sensible ! Vous préféreriez peut être qu'il passe son temps à faire des concours de pets ! »

Odùrin de Mirkwood releva la tête. « Parce que c'est là seule alternative que vous, les hobbits, vous proposez ? Rien glander de la journée ou faire des concours de pets ? ». Il eut un petit ricanement. « Charmante culture... ». A ses côtés, son frère Legolas ne désserrait pas les dents et continuait à faire la gueule.

Ayant saisit l'insulte à peine voilée du prince héritier de Mirkwood à la race toute entière des hobbits, le vieux Bilbon se tourna vers le jardinier : «Ceci dit, entre parenthèses Sam, avec ta lubie de vouloir lui faire faire du luth où je sais quelle autre connerie... »

« J'y peux rien si c'est un artiste M'sieur Bilbon ! M'sieur Frodon écrit des chansons et des poèmes magnifiques ! »

« Ah super ! », Odùrin laissa tomber son flegme et se mit à applaudir bruyamment à la cantonade. « Bravo ! Formidable ! _Utile_, surtout ! », termina-t-il en tendant deux pouces vers le seigneur Elrond et son excellent choix de composition d'équipe dans la mission la plus importante actuellement pour la survie des Terres du Milieu.

Par un fait encore à ce jour inexpliqué de l'activité soudaine de certaines neurones de son cerveau, Sam saisit l'ironie des paroles de l'elfe de Mirkwood et se tourna vers lui avec bravoure. C'est là que l'on sait aussi que les neurones qui s'étaient si brillamment activées l'instant d'avant, s'étaient probablement consummées en une seule fois comme de mini barils de poudre. On ne regarde jamais Odùrin avec bravoure. Jamais.

« On est jeunes », commença le jardinier hobbit. « Et les jeunes, c'est fait pour profiter de la bière , du soleil et de la musique ! Pas pour aller errer dans des grottes naines puantes ou patauger dans des putain de marécages... »

Elrond eut un sourire glacial. « Ben justement, s'il veut pas aller dans des grottes ou des marécages », il se tourna alors vers Bilbon en le regardant droit dans les yeux, « fallait pas me le coller sur la mission de l'anneau. Parce que là, il va en rencontrer, des grottes puantes et des putain de marécages ! »

Bilbon se rapetissa légèrement sur son siège et tenta de calmer le jeu avec un sourire d'excuse. « Ah mais un esprit d'artiste n'empêche pas d'aimer l'action, hein ? ». Il serra les poings et reprit de la consistance en s'adressant à tous les membres du Conseil : « Vous allez voir, lors de la mission quand il y aura du combat, alors là il va se réveiller ! Ça sera pas le dernier pour distribuer des gadins. C'est de famille, j'vous le dis ! »

« M'en fous, j'irai pas », fut la première phrase de plus d'un mot, prononcée par Frodon au conseil ce jour là.

Bilbon et Elrond se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. **« QUOI ? »**.

Frodon fixa le vide devant lui, évitant de croiser le regard de quiconque, et parla d'une voix plate et sombre. « Je refuse d'aller me battre pour soutenir une politique de destruction de matériel dont je ne reconnais pas la légitimité. »

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Mirkwood, Odùrin prenait plaisir à assister au conseil. Non pas que les discussions soient hautement philosophiques ou extrêmement intéressantes côté nouvelles stratégies de guerre, mais il y avait un petit côté… distrayant qui manquait cruellement à Mirkwood. Hormis peut-être lors des séances de tortures effectuées sur les orcs qu'ils attrapaient parfois. Pour la peine, l'elfe avait partagé avec son jeune frère Legolas un lembas qu'il avait caché discrètement sous sa toge, et ils grignotaient tout deux, tout en appréciant le spectacle.

Face à eux, Bilbon avait les cheveux hérissés de se les être pris à pleines mains, et fixait Sam d'un regard brulant au milieu d'un visage d'un type de rouge annonçant une crise cardiaque imminente.

« Sam, je suppose que c'est toi qui lui as mis ces conneries dans le crâne, mais je te préviens, hein ! », sa voix était non seulement geignarde, mais avait également désormais un volume déplaisant. « La prochaine fois que j'le vois se balader avec un de tes colliers de fleurs autour du cou, je te les fais BOUFFER PAR LE CUL ET VOMIR ENSUITE ! »

« Ah mais arrêtez de me prendre la tête, M'sieur Bilbon ! », Sam éleva la voix à son tour, chose rare face au patriarche de la Comté. « Vous devriez être FIER d'avoir un neveu un peu moins bourrin que la moyenne des hobbits de la Comté ! »

« FIER ? ». Bilbon parut sur le point de s'étouffer. « J'vais l'envoyer trois mois à poil dans la forêt de Fangorn à bouffer des asticots et des racines; je te garantis que quand il reviendra il fera moins la fine bouche, hein ! »

« Super...». Frodon eut un mince sourire blasé. « Bonjour la pédagogie familiale... »

« Attendez… », Elrond essaya de s'immiscer dans la discussion pour reprendre un peu le contrôle. « Je crois que vous avez tous besoin d'être un peu ensemble, entre hobbits, pour régler cette petite crise, hein... Moi en attendant, je remets Arwen sur le coup de la mission de l'anneau, et on en rediscute plus tard... »

Mais Bilbon ignora superbement la proposition d'Elrond et se tourna vers son neveu. « Tu vas aller t'battre où j't'en colle une ! ».

Frodon continua à fixer le vide devant lui et répondit sur le même ton neutre. « J'réponds pas à la violence. »

Sam s'assit plus près de lui et en profita pour lui passer un bras amical et réconfortant autour des épaules. « Vous avez raison, M'sieur Frodon ! Vous avez pas à aller vous faire massacrer si vous en avez pas envie ! »

Le regard meurtrier de Bilbon glissa depuis son neveu vers le jardinier. « Toi ! Si tu veux pas t'en en prendre une par ricochet, je te conseille de pas la ramener hein ? Il ira au combat ! »

« Non, j'irais pas. »

« Si, tu iras ! »

« Non. »

« Si ! », Bilbon appuya sa déclaration d'une bonne baffe au travers du visage de Frodon. Ce dernier marqua une pause, puis soupira.

« Okay j'y vais. »

Bilbon se calma et mis ses poings sur ses hanches. « Tout d'même ! »

Frodon reprit cependant : « Mais j'm'en fous, je refuse de porter l'anneau. »

Il y eut un silence pesant et consterné au sein du conseil.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Elrond était seul sur son balcon, le visage tourné vers le soleil couchant. Un vent léger soufflait, apportant les senteurs des arbres dont les ombres s'allongeaient paresseusement. Le seigneur elfe avait les yeux à demi fermés et tentait de se laisser gagner par le calme de ce moment de la journée.

« Elle boite toujours ».

Elrond ouvrit totalement les yeux et se retourna pour découvrir derrière lui Gandalf, l'air fatigué, toujours revêtu de son éternelle toge grise, et appuyé sur son bâton. Le vieux magicien s'avança sur le balcon et porta aussi le regard sur le soleil couchant.

« Qui ? », s'enquit le grand elfe brun.

« La jument d'Odùrin », reprit Gandalf. « J'ai essayé de la soigner, mais elle boite toujours. Sauf que c'est de l'autre côté, maintenant. »

Elrond soupira et ramena son attention sur ce paisible disque rouge qui s'abimait à l'horizon. « Tu sais… Entre le porteur de l'anneau qui refuse de porter l'anneau et toi qui foire tes sors... »

Gandalf tourna sa tête vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que Frodon vient faire là-dedans? »

Elrond soupira, tout en ne quittant pas l'astre diurne des yeux. « Rien… je me comprends… »

Gandalf le regarda un moment, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le soleil couchant.

« Ah ben, tu as de la chance... »

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Hé oui, comme apparemment cette fanfic a l'air de bien vous poiler, la suite est enfin arrivée :)

**·..·**

Par contre, comme je suis pas chez moi et que je suis aussi un poil à la bourre**, je ne mettrai pas les résultats des concours cette fois-ci**. Tout sera mis à la fin du **chapitre 14** (le prochain, donc), et vous saurez si vous avez marqué un point (et gagné un truc) ou pas :)

**·..·**

**Concours « LOTR rencontre KAAMELOTT » :**

N'hésitez pas à trouver les DEUX références de ce chapitre ci ;) L'idéal est de le formuler comme : **A: (saison - épisode) et B: (saison - épisode)**

Vous pourriez gagner… un truc :)

**·..·**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Tout d'abord **MERCI **à tout ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé de si gentils mots (ou des notes bien délires :D ). Merci à **Aeal**, **Aranel**, **Christophe Brichet**, **Elise Mesarowicz**, **Kashiira**, **Maman Bouba**, **Miss Acid**, **Nicolas Maréchal**, **Ninféa Di Luna** et **Zélia**.

**- KOOMUNAAUTÉ DE L'ANNEAU. **C'est vrai que le titre est pas mal :) Je n'y avais pas songé :) Je vais y réfléchir. Voir si j'avais prévu de ne limiter les références de cette fanfic QUE à Kaamelott. Si je ne trouve pas dans la liste d'épisodes autre chose que du Kaamelott, alors ça pourra se faire :)

**- Ninféa Di Luna :** Il est clair que quand je dois ré-écrire, ça fait jamais plaisir. Mais généralement, au final je suis contente du résultat de la ré-écriture, que je trouve souvent meilleure que la première version. Pour tout malheur vient un bienfait ;-) Par contre, y avait un passage private joke qui te concernait dans ce chapitre-ci. Tu l'as trouvé ? :D

**- Elise Mesarowicz :** Aah, les écrits « perdus » de Tolkien. Ou la mission d'Odùrin d'aller jeter certaines pages d'un certain bouquin dans la lave du Mont Maudit à Mordor ? Il y a des chances que les orcs s'écartent respectueusement de sa route ;-) Si certains/certaines veulent se lancer dans une fic là-dessus…. :-)

**- Zélia :** Il faut une première fois à tout -) Ecrire une fanfic est plus facile parfois qu'écrire une histoire originale, car les personnages existent déjà dans l'imaginaire du lecteur, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Donc, n'hésite pas à te lancer là-dessus. Et tu verras qu'au fil du temps, tu vas t'améliorer, voir même te découvrir une passion là dedans :)

**·..·**

**Musiques : **

En écrivant ce chapitre, certaines musiques tournaient en arrière plan. Mais celle qui a réellement influencé l'ambiance, c'est pour la dernière partie, avec Elrond qui regarde le soleil couchant et discute avec Gandalf, j'avais : **« Search and Destroy »** de **30 Seconds to Mars**. Plus pour la mélodie que les paroles, ceci dit -)

**·..·**

**Prochain Update : **

- Soit « DEBOUT TONY » [Hollyoaks], car c'est celui le plus avancé vers la fin du prochain chapitre.

- Soit « TARDIS » [DBZ], parce qu'il y a parmi vous des fans de « Doctor Who » qui pourraient aimer aussi :p

**·..·**

Bon, je vais pas tarder à aller roupiller. Gros poutoux à tous et toutes et à bientôt :*

::Roselyne ::


End file.
